El Hombre del Cuadro
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Una maldición de hace más de 400 años, termina por acercar a dos seres muy distintos y necesitados de amor. Un hombre atrapado en un cuadro desde hace siglos, atormentado por los errores de su pasado, se enamorará de una mujer a la que ha visto por varios meses pero con la que nunca ha podido hablar. Una mujer sola, deseosa de dar amor y recibirlo, que ve transcurrir su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Una maldición de hace más de 400 años, termina por acercar a dos seres muy distintos y necesitados de amor. Un hombre atrapado en un cuadro desde hace siglos, atormentado por los errores de su pasado, se enamorará de una mujer a la que ha visto por varios meses pero con la que nunca ha podido hablar.

Una mujer sola, deseosa de dar amor y recibirlo, que ve transcurrir su vida trabajando en un museo y luego viendo televisión en su casa, piensa que en su vida no hay nada interesante y que así será, hasta el día en que se muera, de pronto conoce a un hombre que se vuelve el centro de sus fantasías y con el tiempo su gran amor... El único problema, es que él vive dentro de un cuadro.

Dos seres totalmente solos, en una hermosa historia de amor. ¿Podrán ser felices para siempre, viviendo en dos épocas distintas?

**Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino, había llevado una vida bastante aburrida hasta donde recordaba. Quince de sus treinta y dos años de vida, los había pasado trabajando en lo que se le presentara y pagando las cuentas de la enfermedad, que hacía poco se había llevado a su abuela. Desde su muerte estaba tratando de dejar el cigarrillo y bajar por lo menos 5 kilos de los diez que tenía de más, estaba buscando citas en internet y estaba segura que podría encontrar un buen hombre con el que pasar el resto de su vida. Se sentía muy sola desde que su único familiar se había ido y sus amigas estaban todas casadas.

Cuando la invitaban a almorzar o a cenar a sus casas, lo único de lo que hablaban era de los beneficios del matrimonio y de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo para tener hijos. La hacían sentir como la solterona más grande del mundo. Todavía podía recordar la ultima vez, que había ido a casa de Mina, una amiga, no tan amiga, y esta le contó que un socio de Yaten, su esposo, había llegado con él, del trabajo y no pudo decirle que no, cuando le pidió, que si podía quedarse a cenar con ellos, esa noche. A ella, le parecía un cuento totalmente reforzado, aunque no había dicho nada a su amiga, y entonces comenzó el verdadero martirio. El socio de Yaten, resultó ser un integrante muy activo de una iglesia, que parecía desesperado por casarse con la primera mujer que viera. El hombre no hizo más que hablar de lo bueno que era, de todas sus virtudes, de los beneficios de estar con una persona espiritual, ya estaba harta de escucharlo venderse de la mejor forma, así que se levantó después del postre y con la excusa de que estaba muy mal del estómago porque parecía que algo le había hecho daño, salió hacia su auto y se fue. Eso había sido hacía tres meses y todavía Mina, le hablaba del tipo.

¡Dios! Tenía que dejar de divagar, ya era casi la hora de entrada a su trabajo en el museo. Era un trabajo agradable, le gustaba el silencio del lugar cuando todas las puertas se cerraban y solo quedaban ella y cientos de objetos y momias que habían vivido hacia miles y miles de años atrás. Podía recorrer los pasillos y enterarse de la historia de cada uno de ellos. También podía ver de cerca las momias y se preguntaba ¿Que habrán hecho en su época?, ¿Cómo vivieron? ¿Se habrían enamorado? Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un ruido en el fondo del pasillo que recorría en ese momento. Caminó hacia donde pensaba que se generaba el ruido, pero al llegar, no vio nada. Se encontró entonces, como si el cuadro que estaba frente a ella, la llamara. Se acercó lentamente, observando la pintura de un hombre que miraba tristemente hacia el horizonte. No sabía porque, pero siempre que pasaba por ese sector del museo, se quedaba mirando por largo rato, ese cuadro. Era como si ese hombre en la pintura, fuera real. Sentía que si lo tocaba, él se voltearía y le hablaría. El hombre tenía un rostro apuesto, frente ancha, que denotaba inteligencia, según las revistas que había leído, ojos de color azul mar, tan intensos que parecía reales, nariz larga, que lo hacía ver interesante, boca grande de labios delgados, que en el momento deseó besar, y pelo negro como la noche. ¿Qué se sentiría ser la mujer de un hombre como ese? Lo imaginaba sonriéndole en la cama después de hacer el amor, luego paseando y viviendo juntos una vida tranquila en esa hermosa casa campestre que se veía a lo lejos, después teniendo niños y viéndolos crecer en la hermosura y paz del campo.

—Serena, te quedaste congelada viendo ese cuadro—le dijo su compañero que pasaba por allí.

—Tienes razón —le dijo pensativa—Es que este cuadro tiene algo que llama poderosamente mi atención—habiendo dicho eso, se fue de allí, sin saber que el hombre del cuadro también la observaba.

Darien, había llevado una existencia sin propósito hasta el día que la vio en el museo, era una mujer hermosa, lo que más recordaba era su piel de porcelana, ojos azules como el cielo y una boca que invitaba a pecar. Contaba las horas para volverla a ver, cuando ella llegaba a su turno de noche, siempre que acababa el recorrido, se situaba frente a él y sentía que toda la espera había valido la pena. Ella lo contemplaba durante largo rato, en una ocasión llego a tocar su rostro y sintió como si el mundo temblara con solo ese contacto. Luego se iba y lo dejaba ansiando volverla a ver nuevamente.

—Hoy, hoy será el día, ya no aguantaba más, —se dijo— le contaría hoy quien era y que se moría por ella.

Eran las 10 de la noche y ella muy puntual, apareció cuando había terminado su recorrido.

Acostumbraba hacer varios recorridos en la noche y siempre terminaba frente a él. Lo miró un rato, no se decidía a decirle nada por temor a que gritara o se desmayara. Al final se armó de valor y le habló.

—Hola —le dijo vacilante —, mi nombre es Darien.

Lo único que se escuchó fue un estruendoso grito y vio a la mujer salir corriendo. Se quedó allí solo, cerró los ojos y pensó que nunca podría sentir lo que era el amor correspondido, ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio comprendería una situación tan anormal?

Pasaron los días y Darien, ya no la esperaba, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz.

— ¿Eres real? — le dijo un poco insegura—Oh Dios mío debo estar volviéndome loca, conversando con un cuadro… mejor me voy.

Decidió hablarle antes de que se fuera otra vez.

—Hola, por favor no tengas miedo, no te vayas.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación, lentamente.

—Es que….no entiendo que sucede ¿Cómo puede un cuadro hablarle a una persona? —habló confundida.

—Soy tan real como tú, llevo un tiempo observándote, como tú lo haces conmigo.

Ella bajo la cabeza apenada.

—Es solo que desde que vi tu rostro, sentí algo extraño, no dejaba de pensar en tu mirada de tristeza.

—Si he de ser sincero, me pasa lo mismo. Tu rostro es hermoso, pero tu mirada también es triste.

—Pero ¿Porque hasta ahora me hablas, si hace tempo que me observas?

—Desde que te vi he querido hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias, solo me he conformado con verte cuando pasas por aquí.

Ella lo miró todavía más confundida.

— ¿Puedes salir de allí?

— ¿Quieres decir de este cuadro? No, estoy atrapado por una maldición, llevo más de 400 años aquí, viendo como pasa la gente y como iban cambiando poco a poco los lugares a donde me llevaban. Es una vida solitaria.

Serena sintió pena por él. Un hombre tan guapo y tan joven, encerrado en un cuadro por más de 400 años, era algo terrible e increíble a la vez.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. No puede ser posible que este hablando con un hombre que está dentro de una pintura.

—Pues, no lo estás, y eres la primera persona en siglos, que habla conmigo.

—Bueno… si quieres podemos hablar todas las noches. No sé cuánto tiempo dure este trabajo, pero te prometo que hablaremos siempre que yo esté aquí.

Serena vio como su cara se iluminó y se sintió bien, al saber que había alguien a quien le gustaba tanto su compañía, de hecho se sentía halagada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Darien.

—Mi nombre es Serena.

—Es un hermoso nombre.

—Gracias, me lo puso mi madre, porque cuando nací, ella era fanática de una novela cuya protagonista se llamaba de esa forma—rodó los ojos—es sumamente cursi, que en esta época te llamen como la protagonista de un novelón, pero así era mi madre.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti, mi hermosa Serena.

—No hay mucho que decir. Nací en Nueva York, soy hija única, mi padre murió de una pulmonía cuando tenía tres años y mi madre murió cuando tenía 15, dejándome al cuidado de mi abuela.

— ¿Vives con ella?

Serena no pudo ocultar la tristeza.

—Ella murió hace poco.

—Lo siento mucho—le dijo, queriendo consolarla.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy haciéndome a la idea de estar sin ella, aunque veces duele.

—Lo sé.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien?

—He perdido a muchas personas queridas para mí—le respondió pensativo—En 400 años, he visto morir a mucha gente. No siempre estuve en un museo, al principio estuve en un ático y tuve que ver a mi madre, limpiar este cuadro y llorar por mi ausencia cada vez que veía mi retrato. Mi padre en ocasiones hacía lo mismo y los vi envejecer y enfermar hasta que sus visitas al ático fueron reduciéndose. Luego de un tiempo, no sé si meses o años, me enteré de que habían muerto, primero fue mi padre y mi madre se le unió casi enseguida.

— ¿Te enteraste años después?

—No lo sé…es difícil decirlo cuando estás dentro de una cárcel, como esta, pero creo que había pasado un tiempo, cinco años quizás, cuando me enteré.

—De verdad lo siento mucho —se quedó un rato en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo duro que tuvo que haber sido para él—miró nuevamente el cuadro y al fondo divisó algo parecido a una casa—¿Qué es lo que se ve en fondo del cuadro?

—Es la cabaña donde vivo.

—Se ve muy linda.

—Lo es.

— ¿Qué haces normalmente para distraerte?

—Bueno…juego ajedrez, leo o camino por el bosque.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Claro, es un bosque muy hermoso y no estoy en esta posición todo el tiempo, hay momentos en los que puedo hacer mi vida, casi con normalidad.

— ¿Y por qué no tratas de salir de allí? Tal vez, si caminas más allá del bosque, puedas encontrar la forma de llegar a tu casa.

A él, le hizo gracia su ingenuidad.

—No, querida. No es tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué?

Tal vez, más adelante te lo cuente, ahora no quiero perder el tiempo hablando sobre cosas que no tienen solución.

Ella lo miró un momento, como tratando de ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrar. Finalmente accedió.

—Está bien. Voy a dar una vuelta y regreso. No quiero que alguien me venga a buscar por no verme haciendo la ronda y me encuentre aquí de pié, hablando con un cuadro. Pensarán que estoy loca—rió.

Darien disfrutó de ese momento y contempló lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo.

— ¿Tienes algún hombre en tu vida?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Volvió a reír —Tal vez lo que quieres preguntar, es si tengo novio ¿Es eso?

—Sí, es eso —respondió avergonzado.

—No, no tengo a nadie en este momento

De repente escucharon un ruido y pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

— ¡Ay Dios! Tengo que irme, debe ser uno de mis compañeros. Se estarán preguntando por mí.

— ¿Volverás? —preguntó ansioso.

—Claro, mas tarde puedo volver, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Creo que media hora.

—Está bien, con eso me conformo—le sonrió—Gracias.

Ella se fue enseguida y casi chocó con Zafiro su compañero de turno.

—Serena ¿Dónde andabas? Te busqué por todas partes—le dijo de mal humor.

—Perdona Zafiro, es que necesitaba ir al baño.

—Bien, pero la próxima vez, no te demores tanto, pensé que algo había sucedido.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

Zafiro miró al fondo, estrechó sus ojos mirando hacia el sitio de donde venía Serena.

— ¿Estás segura de que no hablabas con alguien? Juraría que escuché voces.

—Creo que el sueño te está haciendo escuchar cosas raras.

—Sí, debe ser eso—le dijo no muy seguro.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué esperamos? Comencemos la siguiente ronda—le dijo nerviosa porque no quería que se diera cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado frente a un cuadro.

—Está bien, vamos —respondió a regañadientes.

Darien, la vio irse y sonrió. La chica era astuta y logró engañar a su compañero, eso le gustó.

Se quedó allí, mientras ella desaparecía y luego caminó hasta su casa para tomar algo caliente, tenía frío, pues ya era de noche.

Dos horas después, cuando finalizaba su turno, Serena fue a dar una vuelta por donde estaba el cuadro de Darien, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al llegar y no verlo. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados y hasta por detrás del cuadro, pero no lo veía_. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Habría podido salir_ _del cuadro?_

Espero un rato, pero ya tenía que irse o nuevamente la empezarían a buscar. Ya se alejaba del cuadro, cuando escuchó que la llamaba.

—Serena, no te vayas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio dentro del cuadro de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperé, pero ya tengo que irme.

—Perdona, estaba arreglando algunas cosas y no pensé que fuera a demorarme tanto, además fui a tomar algo caliente, en este bosque hace mucho frío de noche.

¿A tomar algo? ¿Cómo haces eso? Pensé que todo el tiempo te quedabas allí. Que no podías moverte.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si podía? También te dije que esa es mi casa —le señaló la pequeña cabaña que se veía al fondo del cuadro. —Cuando no estoy aquí, hago una vida normal en mi casa, o camino por el bosque hasta donde llegan los límites de esta pintura, pero no hablo con nadie porque no hay nadie más dentro del cuadro.

—Esto es tan extraño —le dijo confundida.

— ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?

—No, lo creo, ya me he demorado bastante sin contar con el tiempo que te estuve esperando y no demora mi compañero en venirme a buscar.

—Por favor, solo un poco más.

—Me gustaría mucho, pero además ya casi termina mi turno.

—Entonces por lo menos dime que mañana vendrás más temprano, así nos quedará más tiempo, para hablar.

—Bien, mañana nos vemos entonces. Ahora si me voy, ya son las seis.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Aquí no existe el tiempo, las horas siempre parecen las mismas, solo se diferencia el día de la noche, pero nunca tengo idea de la hora exacta.

—Dios, ¿No te vuelves loco allí dentro? Yo no podría manejar una existencia así.

Darien no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se reflejo toda la tristeza que tenía y Serena supo en ese momento, que había hablado de más.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo hagas. Tienes razón, es una existencia demasiado vacía y por demasiados años.

—No he debido decirlo—alargó la mano hacia el cuadro y trató de tocar su mano para transmitirle su apoyo, pero solo pudo tocar el lienzo.

—Quisiera poder sentir tu toque—le dijo él.

—Yo también. Te prometo que siempre voy a venir a visitarte.

Él le dijo triste —Te lo agradezco, pero no siempre estaré en este sitio, muchas veces me trasladan a diferentes museos y nunca estoy más de dos meses en el mismo lugar.

—Entonces, te prometo que estaré contigo el tiempo que dures en esta ciudad.

—Gracias.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

—Ya haces mucho por mí, hablando conmigo. Esto ya, es un milagro para mí, después de más de 400 años sin dirigirle la palabra a algún ser humano.

Serena le sonrió y luego miró su reloj.

—Ya tengo que irme.

—Lo entiendo, pero acuérdate de que mañana tienes una cita conmigo.

Se fue a toda prisa, para evitar que su compañero la buscara nuevamente y contó con suerte, pues cuando llegó, el estaba haciendo la ronda del primer piso.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no me pude resistir es una historia corta pero hermosa y muy bella me encanto y desee compartirlas con ustedes mis fieles lectoras se que las tengo abandonadas y dirán dios donde se ha metido que ni siquiera ha actualizado ¬¬ si lo se pero los estudios me tienen algo atareada y de brazos cruzados ya no es como antes que subía constante mente adp para ustedes. n_n¡ bueno subiere después otras mas pero dejen Rews vale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 2**

Ya en su casa, Serena, fue a la cocina y dejó las bolsas de compras, luego se cambió de ropa, se colocó su pijama y se fue a dormir. Estaba tan exhausta y al mismo tiempo quería que llegara pronto la noche, para ver a Darien. Todavía se preguntaba si no era algo imaginado por ella, a causa de su soledad, se cuestionaba en esos momentos, su salud mental, pero quería creer que todo era cierto. Era tan guapo, los ángulos de su rostro eran fuertes y esa boca la mataba, era grande de labios delgados y pudo notar que sus dientes, aunque en la época, no había rastro de un dentista, eran rectos y blancos, algo que le hizo pensar que era cuidadoso con su aspecto. También podía decirlo por su ropa, que a pesar de ser antigua, se veía impecable. No había podido ver muy bien su cuerpo, ya que en el cuadro solo podía verlo hasta la mitad, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría cuando lo viera.

Se preguntó una y otra vez, como era posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella, que un hombre de más de 400 años le hablara y la hubiera invitado a cenar. Sonrió y pensó que le hubiera gustado ponerse algo adecuado para verse con un hombre tan apuesto, pero no podía simplemente llegar elegante a trabajar en el museo, le dirían loca y luego la despedirían. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Cuál cena? Ella no iba a encontrarse con nadie, seguramente esta noche haría su ronda normal y vería que no había nadie en ese cuadro, que todo lo había imaginado.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, Serena suspiró y se acomodó para dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Más tarde, despertó y notó que estaba retrasada y necesitaba dejar todo listo en su casa, pero se había quedado dormida después de tanto pensar. Ahora le tocaba correr, para llegar a tiempo. Se vistió rápidamente y armo su lonchera, ya que por lo general le daba mucha hambre cuando llegaba la medianoche, luego tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Hoy no tendría tiempo de hablar con el señor Méndez, un amable señor que vivía en el piso de abajo, era de edad avanzada y ella lo ayudaba siempre con las compras o le dejaba varias comidas hechas los fines de semana, para que en la semana pudiera comer con tranquilidad, solo metiéndola al microondas. Siempre le echaba un vistazo antes de irse pero por lo tarde, tendría que dejarlo pasar y hacerle la visita cuando llegara.

Llegó cinco minutos después de la hora de entrada y su compañero la miraba con curiosidad.

—Buenas Tardes, Serena. ¿Qué te pasó que llegaste tarde, cuando eres la esencia de la puntualidad?

—Hola, Zafiro—lo saludó agitada— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, la verdad es que no sé que me sucedió, creo que calculé mal mis tiempos.

—A veces, a mí también me pasa, no es fácil trabajar cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo y luego dormir cuando todo el mundo está despierto.

—Sí, es cierto— le dijo mientras colocaba sus cosas en el locker.

—Pensaba que tal vez hoy podríamos cambiar la rutina, para que no sea tan aburrida—la miró estudiándola.

—Y… ¿Que has pensado?

—Me pareció una buena idea que me dejes tu piso y tú tomes el mío. Por lo menos veremos diferentes obras de arte, no las mismas.

Serena se sorprendió y no supo que decir.

—No me mires así, solo era una idea—le dijo él. Al ver su sorpresa.

—No hay necesidad, es mi trabajo y tengo que cumplirlo como debe ser, si el piso que me toca es el segundo y el cuarto, no tengo problema en hacerlo.

—Lo decía porque me pareció que estabas un poco extraña ayer, tal vez era cansancio, a veces se nos vuelve monótono el hacer la guardia.

—Bien, entonces no he dicho nada—le respondió aburrido.

—Voy a cambiarme y empezaré con mis rondas de una vez, quiero estar segura de que nadie se ha quedado después del cierre del museo—le dijo dirigiéndose ya, al segundo piso.

Llegó casi trotando al segundo piso, y se quedó un rato observando los rincones y entrando en varios salones. Sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo, pero no quería ir y ver que nada era cierto, así que se quedó un buen rato dando vueltas. Estaba tratando de evadir el hecho de que quería desesperadamente, ir a ver el cuadro, quería saber si estaba loca o si realmente el cuadro le había hablado la noche anterior.

No pudo esperar más y con pasos muy cortos e indecisos, caminó hacia el fondo del pasadizo donde sabía se encontraba él. Antes de estar siquiera frente al cuadro, escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

—Creí que no ibas a venir.

Ella no contestó, solo se quedó petrificada.

—Serena…

Ella lo miró un largo rato sin contestar, luego tocó el cuadro.

—Entonces esto es real —pensó en voz alta.

—Soy real ¿Pensabas que lo de anoche era un sueño?

—Pensé algo peor que eso. Juraba que me había vuelto loca.

—No, hermosa Serena, soy real y anoche fue la mejor noche que he tenido en siglos. ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que nos encontraríamos hoy?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, perdóname, es solo que creí que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación.

—Hagamos algo. ¿Por qué no intentas entrar hoy?

— ¿No dijiste que eso no se podía?

—Lo sé, pero hoy tengo el presentimiento de que puede funcionar.

— No entiendo cómo vamos a hacer, si tú estás dentro de un cuadro y yo de este lado. Dijiste que era una maldición muy poderosa.

— ¿Podrías confiar un poco en mí? Sé que es pronto para pedírtelo, pero necesito que lo hagas en este momento—le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano, que lentamente fue saliendo del cuadro.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero al final, colocó su mano sobre la de él y se dejó llevar.

Darien, la atrajo lentamente hacia el cuadro y ella vio sorprendida como lo que debería ser lienzo, comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que ella traspasó la tela. No sintió nada extraño, fue como cruzar una puerta. Inmediatamente vio que estaba del otro lado del cuadro y miró con pánico hacia atrás. Vio claramente el museo y las obras de arte que estaban frente al cuadro donde estaba Darien.

—Tranquila…no te asustes. Yo no te voy a dejar para nada.

Serena se sintió un poco más calmada. Miró hacia ambos lados y solo vio bosque, pero al final, se divisaba una casa, que supuso era la de Darien.

—¿Cómo hiciste?

—He estado pensando que para que tú y yo hubiéramos podido hablar, necesariamente la maldición se ha tenido que debilitar un poco. Así que hoy, quise intentar tocar el cuadro y cuando lo hice, mi mano, simplemente atravesó la tela. Es sorprendente que después de tantos años, se esté debilitando tan rápidamente. Estoy seguro de que eso tiene algo que ver contigo.

—Yo también estoy algo sorprendida. Ayer traté de tocarte y no pude y hoy estoy del otro lado del cuadro. ¡Es de locos!

Darien rió y agarró su mano.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora? —le preguntó ella.

—Pues vamos a mi casa ¡Eres mi invitada! —habló emocionado.

—Oh, sí, claro. Perdona, es que todo esto es tan irreal…

El apretó su mano.

—No quiero que pienses en nada que te preocupe, solo déjate llevar y vive este momento conmigo, aunque pienses que es un sueño.

Serena sonrió y aceptó. Pensó "Que demonios, si es un sueño lo viviré al máximo, de todas formas ¿Cuántas veces puede uno, estar con un hombre como este?

La casa se veía pequeña en el cuadro, pero a medida que se iban acercando, iba cambiando y la casa que antes parecía de muñecas, pasó a ser una hermosa vivienda de dos plantas, hecha en piedra. Algo típico de la época, que le daba un aire rústico y a la vez acogedor. Estaba en medio de un claro en el bosque, con un riachuelo que pasaba muy cerca. Notó que tenía también una especie de granero al fondo y se escuchaba el ruido de caballos y vacas.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron a un pequeño saloncito, donde él le dijo que se quitara la chaqueta del uniforme, para que estuviera más cómoda. Serena, así lo hizo y al momento sintió como Darien, tomaba su mano nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres conocerla?

—Claro, me encantaría.

La llevó por un corredor, donde llegaron a un salón pequeño que tenía una biblioteca y una mesa decorada con flores y algunos libros en ella; tenía una silla amplia donde se notaba que acostumbraba leer a menudo. Las ventanas eran grandes pero divididas en pequeños espacios con vidrios y rodeadas por pesadas cortinas.

— ¿Este es el sitio donde te diviertes?

—Bueno, se puede decir que sí. Aquí es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo cuando el hechizo me deja separarme del cuadro.

— ¿Y cuándo es eso?

—De noche, cuando ya nadie puede verme.

—Pero estabas allí anoche y siempre mi turno es de noche y dices que me veías.

—Sí, lo hacía, pero no era porque estuviera amarrado al cuadro o algo así, a esas horas ya podía moverme, es solo que quería esperarte.

— ¿Me esperabas todo ese tiempo allí de pié, solo para verme y ni siquiera me hablabas?

—Serena, tu gritaste cuando te hablé y luego pasaron varios días, antes de que pudiera volver a verte. Por eso era que no te hablaba—le dijo impaciente— Ahora… ¿Crees que te gustaría seguir conociendo mi casa? —le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Eres un manipulador ¿lo sabías?

—No, pero es bueno saber, que caes en mi hechizo.

Serena rió y salió del salón, dispuesta a conocer el resto de la casa. Darien, la llevó a una habitación grande donde había una gran mesa de madera, que se imaginó, era el comedor. Había un estante grande de madera tallada, con muchos platos y copas; la mesa era como para seis personas con sus respectivas sillas, pero también había sillas adicionales junto a las paredes.

Sobre la mesa había un gran candelabro de cobre con sus velas y en las paredes tenían candeleros de cobre también. El techo era bastante bajo y la decoración seria, como la que un hombre de esa época podía tener, ya que no tenía una mujer a su lado, y pensó que a pesar de todo, no se veía mal.

Luego siguieron y se encontraron con la cocina; esta tenía un mesón largo en la mitad, era de madera.

En el techo había toda clase de ollas y sartenes de cobre, un pequeño estante con platos y pocillos, además de varias sillas. En la pared estaba empotrado un horno de piedra calentaba bastante el ambiente.

— ¿Qué haces en ese horno?

—Hago pan

— ¿Cocinas?

—Tuve sirvientes en otra época, pero aquí, si quiero comer, tengo que cocinas mis alimentos. Sacó pecho y comenzó a hablar de todo lo que sabía hacer.

—Hago la mejor mantequilla del mundo y hoy he preparado un festín, que estoy seguro, te encantará.

—Ummm, me muero de ganas por probarlo.

—Que bien—le respondió emocionado—. Entonces no esperemos más y vamos al jardín. Pondré una mesa, para que comamos allí. Hace un poco de frío, pero con la fogata, que haré, nos calentaremos bien.

—Suena maravilloso, Darien. Muchas gracias de verdad.

—No me agradezcas antes de probar lo que hice, puede que no te guste.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho con toda esa comida, si yo no hubiera podido atravesar el cuadro?

—Me hubiera tocado comérmela y seguramente me hubiera enfermado del estómago—le dijo bromeando y la fue llevando hacia la mesa donde estaba la cena.

Los dos caminaron hacia el jardín, donde Serena, pudo ver una mesa de madera pequeña, apenas para dos personas. La dejó allí sentada, mientras corría de un lado para otro, preparando todo. Colocó un candelabro en la mitad y también puso platos y copas. Trajo bandejas con diferentes platos, que a simple vista, le parecían extrañísimos.

— ¿Te gusta el cerdo?

—Sí, me encanta.

— ¡Qué bien! Esto es estofado de cerdo.

—Ummm, se ve delicioso.

—Le puse varias verduras.

— ¡Wau! Eso se oye genial.

—Te serviré un poco de pan, para acompañarlo y legumbres.

Serena vio que le colocaba mucho más de lo que ella comía.

—Así, está bien, gracias. No suelo comer mucho de noche y aunque se ve delicioso, no quiero que me caiga mal.

—Vamos, es solo un poco, dame el gusto de verte probar lo que hice especialmente para ti.

Serena, vio su rostro esperanzado y no pudo negarse.

—Bien, tú ganas, dame un poco más.

—Así se habla —le dijo entusiasmado.

Mientras él terminaba de servir, ella aprovechó para preguntar todo lo que quería saber.

— ¿Y qué haces cuando no cocinas, ni caminas por el bosque?

—Leo mucho y también, ordeño las vacas, limpio el granero, le doy comida a los animales…

— ¿Tienes animales?

—Claro, si no fuera así, no podría comer. No hay nadie alrededor de esta casa y el pueblo más cercano, además de estar lejos, está totalmente prohibido para mí.

—Pero nadie se enteraría si solo fueras un día.

—No lo entiendes Serena, puedo caminar un año entero y no encontrar un pueblo que esté siquiera a un kilómetro de aquí. La mujer que me puso esta maldición, se encargó de poner un límite, que no puedo cruzar.

—No entiendo.

—Simplemente cuando camino lo hago en círculos. Nunca puedo avanzar.

—Debe ser tan frustrante y doloroso para ti, saber que hay personas en un pueblo cercano, pero no puedes hablar con ellas.

—Trato de no pensar mucho en eso, me concentro en las tareas de la finca y aunque no lo creas, siempre hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Lo importante es no centrarse en la soledad.

—Ya nunca más estarás solo, —le dijo y él quiso creerle con todo su corazón.

—Quiero pensar que puede ser posible, ya son demasiados años con este castigo.

— ¿Porqué te lanzaron esa maldición?

—No fui una persona muy buena en mi tiempo, hice cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso y una de esas cosas, terminó con la muerte de la única hija de una campesina. Yo era mujeriego y conocí a esta muchacha un día que estaba de caza. Cuando la vi, quedé fascinado, pues su belleza era impresionante, pero pensé, en mi soberbia, que ella era cómo cualquier otra de las mujeres que había tenido, algo fácil, de lo que después podía desentenderme.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Rei.

—¿Ella se enamoró de ti?

—Sí, lo hizo. La verdad es que yo me encariñé mucho con ella, pero nunca la vi, como la futura señora de mi casa o la madre de mis hijos, su educación estaba muy por debajo de la mía, de hecho no tenía educación, era la hija de una campesina. Si le hubiera dicho a mi familia que pensaba casarme con ella, lo hubieran tomado como una deshonra. Sin hablar de que ella hubiera sido muy infeliz en una ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrada. Un día me dijo que había hablado con su madre de mi y que ella quería conocerme, yo le reclame el haberlo hecho, ya que no podía tener nada serio con ella. Rei, se sintió mal por lo que dije y me acusó de jugar con sus sentimientos, mientras que ella si estaba enamorada, esa misma noche se suicidó. Yo sabía que su madre era campesina, pero no que practicaba la magia, cuando yo supe la noticia de la muerte de Rei, fui a su casa a hablar con la mujer, pero estaba llena de dolor y odio, no quiso hablar conmigo y solo me dijo que me arrepentiría toda la vida de lo que había hecho.

—¿Lanzó la maldición en ese momento?

—No, lo hizo un tiempo después, cuando yo no me lo esperaba. Ese día acababa de llegar de una fiesta en la corte del Rey, la vi en la entrada de la casa. Recitó unas palabras que no entendí y luego me dijo que ya que era un hombre tan apuesto, necesitaba una pintura, para que todo el mundo me admirara, así que me condenaba a vivir el resto de mi existencia en soledad y en este encierro.

Siempre tuve la esperanza de que su rabia se aplacara y al final se apiadara de mí, pero no fue así.

Ella murió llevándose a la tumba, el secreto de cómo liberarme y ahora simplemente, estoy destinado a vivir en un cuadro y mirar cómo pasa el tiempo a través de las personas que vienen al museo. Ni siquiera sé si algún día moriré. Llevo más de 400 años, con la misma edad.

—Me apena mucho, lo que te sucede, Darien. Por favor, ya no pienses más en eso, no quiero verte triste.

Darien pensó que se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por él, después de tanto tiempo.

Se enteró de muchas cosas que habían cambiado en el mundo y ella había conocido de primera mano, como era la vida en el siglo 17. Le gustaba oír la cadencia de su voz, ver su hermosa boca, cuando se reía.

—Cuéntame más sobre esos aviones. ¿Dices que pueden viajar de las Américas hasta Europa en solo horas?

—Sí, es un viaje bastante rápido, si lo comparamos con todo lo que ustedes demoraban, y además es cómodo.

—Casi no puedo creerlo. Cuantas cosas van cambiando con los años. Serena no pudo evitar reírse de su expresión confundida.

Darien, la observó con detenimiento. Era un sol radiante, para toda la oscuridad en la que había vivido. Sintió deseos de besarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, en lugar de eso, siguió preguntándole cosas.

— ¿En qué lugares has estado?

—Bueno, he viajado a Latinoamérica, conozco Brasil, Perú, Argentina, Chile y Colombia.

— ¿Qué tierras son esas?

Serena rió con ganas.

—Son unos que están muy lejos de ser descubiertos en tu época.

—Tendrás que hablarme de esto con más detalle.

—Claro, cuando quieras. Ahora respóndeme algunas preguntas a mí.

—Con gusto mi dama. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Eras hijo único?

—Sí, lo era.

— ¿Has ideado formas de salir de este encierro?

—No, hace mucho tiempo lo hice. No había día en que no me levantara a tratar de hacer algo por salir de aquí, pero con el tiempo y los intentos fallidos, eso cambió.

— ¿Porqué no lo intentas nuevamente?

—No hay forma Serena—le contestó en un susurro.

—Ya no hablaré más de esto, veo que en realidad te entristece y te entiendo.

—Gracias—tomó su mano y la besó —.Mejor ocupemos nuestro tiempo en otras cosas. ¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar? Me gustaría que vieras lo hermosa que está la luna esta noche.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Él tomó su mano y ella sintió el familiar cosquilleo que pasaba a través de ella, cuando él la tocaba.

Caminaron un rato y luego fueron a un jardín lleno de rosas.

—Esto es hermoso. ¿Tú las sembraste?

—Sí, me encanta su aroma y su belleza y siempre he disfrutado la jardinería.

—A mí también me gustan, son mis preferidas, siempre me han gustado las flores, pero con las rosas, me sucede algo especial.

Había un pequeño asiento de mármol y él la invitó a sentarse.

—Umm, esto es realmente agradable.

—Mira la luna, está completamente visible hoy.

—Oh sí, es tan hermosa…

Darien, no miraba a la luna, solo tenía ojos para ella. No resistió las ganas que tenía de besarla y antes de que ella pudiera negarse, la atrajo hacia él y tomó su boca posesivamente.

Serena sintió su húmeda lengua explorar su boca de una manera lenta y sensual. La hizo olvidarse de cada cosa que podría preocuparla en ese momento. De repente unos grandes brazos, la rodearon y el beso aumentó su intensidad. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sintió que perdía el control de sus emociones. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El cuerpo de ella, se sentía embriagado con el aroma masculino de él.

Escuchó a Darien gemir cuando ella, sin poder resistirse, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y supo que a él le pasaba lo mismo, él se sentía de la misma forma. Decidió terminar el beso, en parte por miedo a que se convirtiera en algo que no pudieran detener. Observó el rostro de Darien y vio en su mirada, mucha intensidad y deseo.

—Ese ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida—le dijo a Darien, sonriendo.

Él también sonrió, pero en su mirada había algo de vergüenza.

—La verdad también ha sido un beso extraordinario, para mí, aunque te pido disculpas por actuar tan impulsivamente.

—No te disculpes, en realidad, la he pasado muy bien esta noche, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Deben estar locos buscándome en el museo, estaba tan cómoda contigo, que no me percaté de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

Darien, la miró divertido.

—Vamos entonces, no quiero que te despidan y luego no podamos vernos más.

Llegaron a la parte del bosque donde mágicamente había un portal, era como una entrada normal, solo que se veía claramente, a través de ella, el museo. Darien la abrazó y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso.

— ¿Podemos vernos mañana?—le preguntó ansioso.

—Todavía no sé, si me han despedido —le dijo ella burlándose.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 3**

Serena atravesó sin problemas el portal y dio un pequeño salto para caer en el piso del museo, le dijo adiós con la mano y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para que no sospecharan, que había estado tanto tiempo en el mismo piso. Pasó rápido por un sitio donde había un reloj y vio con sorpresa que solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había entrado al cuadro hasta que había salido de allí."No puede ser"—pensó e inmediatamente cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a los lockers donde guardaba sus pertenencias, busco su reloj y efectivamente, la hora era la misma. ¿Cómo podía ser?

De repente vio a su compañero entrar y acercarse.

— Serena, te necesitan abajo. Pensé que hacías tu recorrido.

—Lo hacía, pero entre un momento a ver la hora.

El hombre la miró extrañado.

—Olvídalo, es una tontería—le dijo quitando importancia al asunto.

—Está bien, pero baja, no quieres hacer esperar a Zafiro, con el genio que se manda en estos días.

Serena siguió el consejo de su compañero y bajó, ya no le importaba lo que le fueran a decir, ahora ella solo flotaba en una nube. La noche de hoy se pasaría muy rápido, pues tenía mucho en que pensar.

—Serena, necesitamos que estés hoy en el piso dos y tres, no el cuatro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo

—Esa no es una…

—Mira Serena, si no te gusta que te dé órdenes, simplemente, habla con el supervisor y dile lo que pasa, pero a mí, no me jodas.

—No hace falta ser tan rudo, Zafiro, pero ya que me dices del supervisor, es una buena idea, porque aquí no hay jefes. Mis órdenes vienen directo de la empresa, no de ti.

Se dio la vuelta para evitar más discusiones y fue al tercer piso a hacer su ronda. No entendía que le pasaba a su compañero, pero de unos días para acá estaba muy susceptible y de mal humor todo el tiempo. "Ya no pensaré mas en eso, ese estúpido no se merece que pierda mi tiempo en él"

Recorrió los pasillos de su piso y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la locura que vivía en estos momentos.

**¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que podía pasar a través de un cuadro y llegar a otra época?**

El hombre en realidad era muy apuesto y sus gestos estaban llenos de gracia y elegancia. Le gustaba su voz baja y grave, la forma en que la tocaba, le había encantado ese beso, y se preguntaba **¿Qué** **pasaría si mañana cuando llegara a trabajar nuevamente, ya no lo encontraba? **No quería siquiera imaginarlo, no sabía que le había hecho Darien, pero sentía una fuerte conexión con él, con su alma.

Pasó el tiempo y entre ronda y ronda, ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Estaba cansada, gracias a Dios, solo faltaba una hora para terminar su turno.

Darien se sentó un rato frente a la chimenea después de la partida de Serena. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de liviano. Había sido una cena inolvidable y no veía el momento de volver a repetirlo.

Le había dejado una pequeña cartera en la que tenía fotos, como ella le llamaba a las pinturas. Eran las mejores pinturas que había visto en su vida, de hecho eran bastante detalladas, parecían casi reales.

Miró como ella en una de las pinturas, se reía con su abuela y parecían estar de picnic en algún lugar parecido a un bosque, que tenía grandes artefactos metálicos donde había niños jugando. Había una, con un hombre joven, que la tenía abrazada e inmediatamente sintió celos de él ¿Quién sería? Mañana que se vieran nuevamente, le preguntaría. También tenía pinturas, de sus compañeros de trabajo, había uno que veía muy a menudo en el piso donde él estaba, el hombre no le caía nada bien, parecía que en lugar de estar cuidando las obras, lo único que hacía era fisgonear. Luego de ver detenidamente todo, se fijo en la última, una donde estaba ella sola riendo, se veía preciosa con su cabello rubio muy largo, suelto y con el viento moviéndolo. Tenía una expresión de calma y felicidad, sus ojos estaban brillantes y el azul en ellos resaltaba, sus labios carnosos, abiertos en una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Esa hermosa piel blanca, bañada por el sol, parecía de porcelana y tenía esos pantalones que se les daba por usar a las mujeres de su tiempo, tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel "Jeans" creía que le había dicho ella que se llamaban. No le gustaban porque mostraban demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una permanente erección cuando veía sus exuberantes curvas a través de ese atuendo.

Tenía grandes caderas, exactamente como le gustaban las mujeres y unos pechos grandes, que serían la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor, pero quería ser un caballero y que ella no pensara que a la primera, él se le lanzaba encima como caballo en celo. Estaba feliz de poder tener compañía y de poder experimentar esas hermosas sensaciones de cuando alguien te gustaba, pero en su corazón tenía una tristeza muy profunda al pensar en que no podía ofrecerle nada a esa hermosa mujer, pues ni él mismo sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro. Era cierto que con el tiempo había notado que la maldición poco a poco se iba debilitando y muchas de las cosas que antes no podía hacer, ahora eran posibles, aún así era un prisionero dentro de ese cuadro y en el momento en que decidieran llevarse el cuadro a otros museos en giras, ellos tendrían que separarse y tal vez no se verían nunca más. Ese pensamiento rompió su corazón, porque él sentía que había encontrado una mujer especial, de la cual podía enamorarse rápidamente.

Pasaron los días y ella hacia los recorridos más cortos para poder hablarle, poco a poco sin proponérselo se fueron enamorando. Ella lo visitaba en las noches y se demoraban horas hablando de todo un poco. Serena le había contado que las horas se movían de forma distinta en su tiempo y que cuando ellos duraban tres y cuatro horas hablando, en su tiempo habían pasado si acaso cinco minutos.

Eso le dio ánimos a Darien, porque era una muestra más del debilitamiento de la maldición. Por primera vez, sintió esperanza, tal vez podría encontrar una solución para estar con ella.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Serena. Estaban los dos sentados en la grama, un poco somnolientos. Serena había llegado más temprano esta vez, por lo que él estaba feliz.

—No quiero ser demasiado curioso, pero me gustaría saber ¿Quién es ese hombre con el que apareces uno de los retratos que me dejaste?

—Ese debe ser Seiya, mi ex novio.

— ¿Es decir que era tu prometido y ya no lo es?

—Sí, hace tiempo que rompimos nuestra relación, aunque no era mi prometido.

— ¿Pueden estar juntos, sin haberse comprometido?

—Sí, podemos. Cuando salimos lo hacemos sin chaperona, sin nadie que nos vigile.

— ¿Pueden tocarse o besarse?

—Claro ¿Por qué no podríamos?

—En mi época, una mujer que permite eso, es llamada libertina y otras cosas más.

—Pues entonces, qué bueno que no vivo en tu época porque no soportaría estar acompañada todo el tiempo y no poder conocer bien, a la persona con la que tal vez, fuera a pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Pero los matrimonios concertados, son entre personas que no se conocen y la mayoría de ellos, funcionan bien.

Ella le dio una mirada de incredulidad, pero no le dijo nada más.

— ¿Por qué rompieron, tu novio y tú?

—Porque solo pensaba en él y no tenía interés en una vida conmigo.

—Que hombre tan idiota, aunque me alegro de que ya no tengas nada con él. No te voy a mentir Serena, no tengo tiempo para hacerlo. La verdad es que quiero tener algo contigo, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda hacerlo, pero mientras pueda, quiero pretenderte, enamorarte y ver qué puede pasar en un futuro. Bueno, si es que se puede hablar de un futuro, cuando se tiene una situación como la mía.

—Eres directo, ¿verdad?—le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

—Mi hermosa Serena, no tengo tiempo, para no serlo—la miró tiernamente.

—Tal vez, sea apresurado y aún así, quiero lo mismo que tú—se recostó en la grama, empujándolo con ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Otra vez, te quedaste callado. ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

—Solo pensaba en que me encantas—se volteó hasta quedar sobre ella, ya no le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él, lo único que deseaba era besarla y amarla.

Había aguantado demasiado, tomó su boca y ella automáticamente abrió la suya, hambrienta de ese beso que hace mucho esperaba. Pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreando y haciendo que ella sintiera mariposas en su estómago. El sabor de su boca era pura ambrosía para él, la escucho gemir y eso hizo que se sintiera más audaz, como para atreverse a tomar uno de sus pechos. Las manos de Serena fueron a su cuello, mientras sus caderas se inclinaban hacia las suyas contra las suyas, rozando su pene y haciendo que su intención de solo darle un apasionado beso, se tambaleara.

Darien respiraba trabajoso, estaba loco por entrar en ella, pero no lo haría enseguida, se tomaría unos momentos para ver si era lo que ella también quería. Comenzó a morder un poco su oreja y bajó a su cuello y sintió cuando ella gimió con placer. Luego, llevó su otra mano a otro de sus pechos y lo masajeó un rato. Desabrochó la camisa de su uniforme y dejó al descubierto su brassier de encaje. A través de este, tomó un pezón en su boca chupando la punta fuertemente. Serena sintió corrientazos en todo su cuerpo y un calor húmedo que viajaba a su vagina. Se acercó más a él y jadeó cuando chupo la punta de su otro pezón. Darien colocó una de sus manos en su sexo y aunque ella llevaba pantalón, a través de este, él comenzó a masajear suavemente.

—Darien— gimió ella, sintiendo que cada vez, se encendía más—No pares.

—No lo voy a hacer, mi hermosa Serena—Aumentó sus movimientos y los hizo más rápidos.

—Quítame esto—le dijo señalando el pantalón.

Él entendió perfectamente y gustoso siguió su orden. Desabrochó torpemente el cinturón del pantalón y luego lo desabotonó. Poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta que llegó a sus pies y ella lo desechó. Se maravilló al ver la pequeña pieza de ropa interior que ella llevaba. Era negra de encaje y tan mínima, que solo cubría lo necesario, muy distinta a las que usaban las mujeres de su época.

Lentamente, bajó las bragas por sus caderas y la deslizó hasta abajo hasta que se las pudo quitar.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en su sexo y esta vez sin la barrera de la tela sobre ella, pudo sentir lo sedoso de su carne. La abrió un poco más, con la ayuda de sus dedos y despacio colocó su rostro entre ellas, hasta estar muy cerca del valle entre sus piernas. Quería sentir su olor, al tiempo que la tocaba con movimientos lentos y llegaba a su parte más sensible, su clítoris. Lo acarició una y otra vez, hasta que llegó el punto donde la pequeña perla de carne suave, se convirtió en un duro botón por la excitación. Su boca se hacía agua de las ganas de probarla y eso hizo. Acarició con su lengua el pequeño brote y la escuchó gemir alto. Lamió sus labios internos y metió su lengua muy profunda en ella, la saboreó y sumergió un dedo dentro de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir su calor y su estrechez, parecía que fuera virgen, pero ella le había dicho que había tenido novio, y sabía que las mujeres de la época eran bastante liberadas y vivían con los hombres sin casarse, por lo que no creía que esta fuera a ser su primera vez.

Levantó su cabeza para verla mirándole detenidamente, su boca medio abierta y esos gruesos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, estaban húmedos.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esa ropa?

Darien la observó con la mirada oscurecida, llena de pasión

—Me parece una gran idea—se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, luego la parte de arriba que al ser de estilo antiguo, tenía todo tipo de ataduras y forros, que hacían un poco complicada la tarea.

Cuando por fin logró quitarse la parte de arriba, ella admiró su musculoso pecho, su piel era de un tono oliva, que le causaba curiosidad, pero no quiso pensar en eso en un momento tan especial, mas tarde le preguntaría. Lo vio quitarse el pantalón y la rara ropa interior, luego quedó completamente desnudo para su deleite. Su miembro era bastante grande y grueso y ella pensó que tal vez tendría problemas al principio, pues aunque había tenido relaciones con varios hombre, hacía más de dos años que no salía con nadie.

—Me gusta lo que veo—le dijo sonriendo.

—A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, mi señora—le respondió posicionándose sobre ella.

Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron, los dos gimieron.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto—volvió a tocar su sexo y esta vez hizo especial énfasis en su clítoris, mientras su boca devoraba sus pechos y tironeaba de sus pezones.

Serena se arqueo completamente hacia su boca, de manera jadeante y desesperada. Él empapó sus dedos en la resbaladiza caverna húmeda, cada empuje de su dedo buscando solo una cosa, el éxtasis de ella.

—Abre más tus piernas, para mí, preciosa.

Serena lo hizo y lo observó separarse de ella un poco, para luego arremeter contra su sexo, utilizando su boca. Ella jadeó por la sensación de placer.

—Darien…—su nombre salió casi como una súplica.

Él la aferró por las caderas y comenzó a lamer desde afuera hasta que poco a poco fue adentrándose al centro de su placer, donde estaba esa pequeña perla de carne, que brillaba húmeda y estaba erguida por la excitación. Succionó una y otra vez y Serena solo gemía con desesperación y gozo ante la sensación de ardiente calor que provenía de su propio cuerpo. Luego con la ayuda de sus manos, se abrió paso, aún más, en la caverna húmeda de su sexo, y entre las estocadas de sus dedos y su boca, crearon tal efecto de agonía en ella, que el orgasmo llegó con una intensidad desbordante y ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.

—Eres tan sensible a mis caricias, que no puedo pensar sino en tenerte así todo el tiempo—le dijo levantándose y tomando su miembro para introducirlo en ella.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, fue ella quien lo tomó en su mano y lo llevó hacia su abertura.

Darien casi se viene, del inmenso placer, que le causo ese gesto.

—Aquí es donde quiero que estés—le dijo—hazme el amor Darien.

Él no lo pensó ni un segundo y de un solo empuje, se sumergió en ella. Serena arqueó las caderas, mientras él introducía su duro miembro en su interior.

Ella sollozaba apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, la lujuria y el ´placer tenían completamente embotados sus sentidos, ya no pensaba, solo reaccionaba a lo que en este momento recibía de él. Cada movimiento de entrada y salida, aumentaba su deseo, cada golpe de él la llevaba a un nivel más alto, Serena clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él y apretó sus caderas, queriendo sentirlo más dentro de ella.

Su hinchado pene, la reclamaba estirándola hasta sus límites y entonces todo ese poderoso fuego que la recorría estalló en el mejor de los orgasmos que ella recordara haber tenido en todo su vida.

Darien se sacudió fuertemente y gritó alto, derramándose en ella y llenándola con su semilla, para luego caer sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedaron así, por un buen rato, con sus respiraciones agitadas. Cuando por fin se calmaron un poco, él fue quien hablo primero.

—Eres una mujer sorprendente, jamás me había sentido de esa forma, mientras le hacía el amor a una mujer—acarició su mejilla, mirándola con admiración—No pienso alejarme de ti, no sé lo que tenga que hacer, pero no te voy a dejar.

—También para mí, ha sido grandioso—le respondió tímidamente— ¿Has estado con muchas mujeres? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—En el tiempo en el que no había conocido a la mujer por la que ahora tengo esta maldición, sí, estuve con muchas.

Serena sintió rabia, sabía que era ridículo celarlo con mujeres que ya ni existían, pero el haberlo tenido tan cerca de ella, tan dentro de ella, le hacía pensar que no quería por nada en el mundo que otra mujer se fijara en él y le coqueteara.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba y tomó su rostro delicadamente

—No hay necesidad de pensar en otras, para mí, de ahora en adelante solo serás tú—dijo contundente— ¿Es que no ves en mis ojos, como me tienes? —la besó.

Serena respondió a su beso con la misma pasión y enseguida se apretó mas, rozando sus pechos contra él. Darien terminó el beso y bajó por su cuello, para luego lamer un pezón, que inmediatamente se arrugó ante la caricia. A él le encantó la respuesta de ella y de nuevo se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, para volverla a penetrar. Esta vez, se introdujo fácilmente, la sintió perfecta y sedosa, vio como ella jadeaba al penetrarla y pensó en detenerse, tal vez estaba dolorida, aunque al mirar su rostro vio una invitación en sus ojos y siguió. Sus testículos dolían de necesidad, quería dejar la delicadeza de lado y sumergirse en ella como un poseso. Pero no, Serena no se merecía eso; aunque él hubiera pasado siglos sin tener una mujer a su lado, sin sentir su calor, ella no tenía porque pagar por ello. Por esa razón se detuvo un momento, mientras calmaba sus ansias y respiraba profundo.

— ¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó dudosa.

—No pasa nada, hermosa dama. Es solo que me vuelves loco y necesito calmarme para hacerte el amor como un hombre y no como un animal.

—No me importaría que lo hicieras…—le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo—le advirtió.

—Hazme el amor de la forma en que te sientas mejor, Darien, yo solo quiero tenerte—lo haló más cerca y le dio un beso de esos que prometían todo tipo de cosas.

—Como usted desee, mi señora—le dijo al tiempo que clavaba los dedos en sus caderas y comenzaba a penetrarla con más intensidad.

El frío de la noche, se calentó, cuando la necesidad de los dos subió la temperatura. Los besos se tornaron aún más urgentes y Darien se dejo ir, se perdió con ella en ese momento de pasión. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y el placer se vio reflejado en sus rostros con cada embestida. Serena lanzaba gritos impotentes y gemidos de placer.

—Darien… —no sabía qué hacer, la sensación de su miembro abriéndola, presionando fuertemente en su vagina, era algo extraordinario, que la sumía en un calor abrasador y la quemaba.

Él nunca se sintió mejor, estaba en el lugar al cual pertenecía, su miembro apretado latiendo dentro de ella, siendo ordeñado por su pequeña vagina y sus manos en sus caderas, que se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Darien, se acercó a ella más y la besó. Serena estaba muy sensible y hasta el roce del cuerpo de él contra sus senos, era algo tan perfecto y erótico, que una oleada de calor y éxtasis la recorrió por entero, causando como respuesta un clímax que la hizo volar hasta el cielo. La vio gritar su nombre, al tiempo que se tensionaba y sentía su semilla explotar dentro de ella.

Pasado un rato, cuando nuevamente sintió algo de sus fuerzas regresar, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de ella y se quedaron unidos, disfrutando de ese momento tan especial. Se durmieron exhaustos y al despertar, ella se levantó para recoger su ropa.

—Quédate esta noche —le dijo

—No puedo, tú lo sabes.

—Claro que puedes, es nuestra primera noche juntos y necesito despertar contigo a mi lado. Sabes bien, que nadie lo notará, cuando pases al otro lado, si acaso habrán pasado unos minutos.

— ¿Que tal que eso no sea lo que pase? ¿Qué tal que esta vez allá también sea de mañana cuando llegue al otro lado?

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero si de verdad te causa tanto miedo, es mejor que lo dejemos así —le dijo un poco decepcionado.

—Darien, por favor, entiéndeme. No quiero que me voten del trabajo porque me buscaron toda la noche y no me encontraron. ¿Crees que no quiero quedarme contigo hasta mañana? Tengo los mismos deseos que tu de hacer el amor hasta el día siguiente, de hacerte un desayuno en esa cocina rara tuya, de pasear por el bosque sin que me importe nada más que estar a tu lado, pero si me despiden nunca podremos hacerlo.

Darien, se levantó y se colocó frente a ella ¿Qué te parece si miramos, si hay alguien buscándote, primero? Después ya vemos que decisión tomamos.

—Bien, me gusta la idea.

Se cambiaron y caminaron hasta donde ella salía de su tiempo a la época de ella.

— ¿Ves algo? —preguntó Darien.

—No, creo que nadie me busca, pero… ¿Qué tal si lo hacen más tarde?

—Vamos, hermosa, eso no va a pasar—haló su mano y se la llevó de vuelta a la finca.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor dos veces más y se entregaron el uno al otro sin reparos. Luego, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sin pensar en nada que más que el amor que acababan de encontrar.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con el aroma delicioso a pan recién hecho. ¿Será posible que Darien, haya horneado pan?—se preguntó.

La puerta se abrió y entró un Darien, sonriente que la miraba travieso.

—Mi señora, muy buenos días—hizo una reverencia.

Serena rió.

—Buenos días, mi señor.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.

Ella que solo tenía una sábana encima, se sonrojó— Me gustaría pero solo tengo mi uniforme de trabajo.

—No te preocupes, aquí tengo ropa, que te puede servir—le mostró un vestido precioso de chaqueta color crudo, estampada con flores de color esmeralda, de puños y escote en un material parecido al raso en color verde también y una falda amplia de color crudo. Luego, colocó sobre una silla bien dobladas unas medias altas estampadas, un pantalón en algodón blanco que según pudo ver eran las bragas de esa época y un corsette de seguro la mataría cortando su respiración. Eran prendas hermosas, elegantes, pero tan antiguas, que no podría sentirse a gusto con ellas, sobre todo por la ropa interior. Serena no compartía esa parte de ella con nadie, pero le encantaba gastar dinero comprando ropa interior sexy, así fuera nada más para verla ella y el hecho de ponerse algo que ni su abuela se hubiera colocado, la volvía loca.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, claro, es muy…bonita— ¿Donde la has conseguido?—le preguntó

—No lo sé, creo que era de las personas que vivieron aquí antes. Si es que hubo alguien que viviera antes aquí, pero en todo caso cuando llegué aquí, registré todo tratando de dar con algo que me sacara de aquí y encontré muchas cosas en las habitaciones; también encontré un baúl, que he tratado por siglos de abrir, pero no he podido.

—Bien, no importa, me lo pondré y veremos que tal me queda. De esa manera podré bajar rápido por ese delicioso desayuno.

Darien le sonrió —No estoy seguro de que te guste la comida de esta época.

—Cualquier cosa que tu hayas hecho, me encantará, lo sé —comenzó a levantarse para vestirse y él se acercó para darle un beso arrebatador y luego abrazarla.

—Fue una noche maravillosa. Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, yo también la pasé muy bien. Todavía no puedo creer que esté pasando.

—Yo tampoco y le agradezco a Dios que me haya dado esta oportunidad, con una mujer tan especial como tú—la volvió a besar y luego bajó la cabeza hasta sus pechos.

—Umm, me encanta cuando haces eso—le dijo ella, un segundo después su estómago sonó ruidosamente.

Ambos rieron y él se separó de ella.

—Es mejor que te vistas y desayunemos, para luego volver a la cama ¿Te parece?

—Está bien—respondió ella diligentemente.

Darien, pensó que tal vez, a ella le daría un poco de vergüenza por cambiarse frente a él y decidió irse para que pudiera hacerlo sola.

—Me iré para que puedas cambiarte con tranquilidad, pero si me necesitas me llamas.

—Ten por seguro, que lo haré, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo ponerme algunas cosas.

Darien salió por la puerta riéndose y Serena se puso manos a la obra.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

En el comedor todo se veía absolutamente delicioso. Darien había servido todo en un mesón que había en la cocina, pues decía que quería hablar con ella y tenerla cerca mientras cocinaba. En cuanto al vestido, a ella le había tocado llamarlo para que le ayudara con todo, desde la ropa interior hasta preguntarle cómo se colocaba la bendita cofia en el cabello. Al final, había tirado la cofia y le había dicho que no quería ver su hermoso cabello amarrado en esa cosa, total nadie más los vería. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ya solo falta que el pan se termine de hornear. Mientras, si quieres, puedes ir tomando tu té—le dijo con la cara sofocada por estar tan cerca del horno—Este es el problema de no tener servidumbre—dijo apenado —Por ahora nos tocará comer aquí, luego ya veremos cómo puedo hacer las comidas aquí y llevarlas al comedor.

—No hay necesidad, Darien—lo tranquilizó—De veras me gusta estar contigo aquí, es mucho más intimo, hay menos espacio entre los dos, que el que habría en una mesa de ocho puestos y definitivamente me gusta ver a un hombre cocinar.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí—le guiñó un ojo— tiene su atractivo.

—Bueno, entonces lo haré todo el tiempo que pueda.

—Enséñame, yo también quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Estás segura? Puede ser algo difícil para ti, las pinturas que me has mostrado sobre las cocinas de tu mundo no son nada parecidas a estas.

—Lo sé, por eso es que tienen su encanto las de esta época—le dijo mientras tomaba su té. Apenas lo probó se maravilló del sabor—Esta delicioso ¿De qué es?

—Bueno, por aquí no hay vendedores ambulantes y ya que no puedo ir al pueblo, trato de sembrar todo lo que consumo. Esta es una mezcla de manzanilla y Rosas con un poco de crema.

—Es el mejor té que he probado en mi vida.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Es así como consigues los ingredientes para el pan y las otras comidas?

—Sí, de hecho en la parte de atrás hay un pequeño terreno donde cultivo trigo y en la parte de atrás de la casa tengo un huerto, no muy grande, pero hay de todo un poco, están sembradas las rosas y también lechuga, zanahoria, tomates, papa y otras cosas.

— ¿Y cuántos animales tienes?

—Cuando llegué solo había una vaca y un toro, una yegua y un semental, varios cerdos y gallinas, ahora ellos han tenido cría, por eso cuando vayas al granero verás mas de los que te he dicho.

—Puedo imaginarlo, en cuatrocientos cincuenta años han debido nacer muchos—se rió.

—No, en realidad, no es así, sabes que el tiempo no transcurre igual desde aquí, así que en este tiempo no han pasado tantos siglos, de hecho siempre es la misma época o así lo creo yo, ya que no hablo con nadie. Pueden haber pasado unos diez años o algo así. Lo sé, por la forma en la que crecen los árboles y los animales, también por cómo se dan las cosechas. Todo ha aumentado, pero no en un gran número—se alejó para comprobar el pan y vio que ya estaba listo, lo sacó y lo colocó en la mesa.

— ¡Dios! Me encanta el olor del pan recién hecho.

—A mi también, te serviré una buena tajada. ¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos? Tiene n un poco de tocino, pero si no te gusta…

—Los adoro—contestó rápidamente.

Darien se reía de sus expresiones, pero también se sentía fascinado.

— ¿Como haces para hacer unos huevos revueltos o fritos?

—Todo es hecho en grasa de cerdo, que es la única que hay.

— ¿Sabes? Me siento orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

—Mira a tu alrededor, no te sentaste a llorar derrotado por lo que te pasó, sino que decidiste sembrar y aprovechar tu entorno para sobrevivir. Aprendiste lo que no sabías, que me imagino, tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ti, porque eres de buena familia y aunque no sé mucho de historia, si sé, que los hombres creen que esto es para mujeres y no tienen idea de cocinar o hacer el aseo de una casa.

—Aunque no lo creas, al principio fue muy duro, sobre todo porque estaba muy acostumbrado a la servidumbre.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que has aprendido todo eso ¿Qué piensas?

—Que es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, porque de lo contrario hubiera muerto y ahora, que de paso me ha servido para conquistar a una mujer tan hermosa, me siento aún mejor —alargo su mano hacia ella, acariciándole el dorso—Bien, dime que te está pareciendo tu desayuno hasta ahora ¿Está bien el pan?

— ¡Todo! Créeme, todo está fabuloso, este pan está tan suave y la mantequilla y la jalea de frambuesas, están para chuparse los dedos, me siento como una reina.

—Es así como vas a ser tratada por mí, cuando estés conmigo.

—Gracias Darien, me haces sentir muy especial.

Los ojos de él, la observaban, con tal intensidad, que ella tuvo que mirar para otro lado.

Darien pensó que la estaba incomodando y cambió el tema— ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar, conocemos la finca un poco más?

—Me encantaría, pero después debo irme. Es mejor no abusar, yo deseo quedarme, pero me da pavor de que me estén buscando.

—Está bien, no me agrada la idea de que te vayas, pero entiendo que es mejor para que podamos seguir viéndonos.

Salieron a conocer todo y ella pudo ver con sus propios ojos, lo bien que desempeñaba Darien, su trabajo en la finca. Luego de recorrer el sitio un buen rato, se dirigieron al sitio donde ella pasaba a otra época. Serena le llamaba el portal, así que Darien también comenzó a llamarle de la misma forma.

— ¿Te veré mañana?

—Claro que sí, no lo dudes ni un momento—le dio un beso y pasó al otro. Sorprendida, notó que el tiempo parecía estar igual que cuando se había ido. Para asegurarse se fue hasta su casillero y al observar el reloj de pared que allí tenían, vio que habían pasado 5 minutos. ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la noche y parte de la mañana con Darien y aquí solo pasaban 5 minutos. ¡De verdad, era un milagro!

Salió de su estupor y se fue para los otros pisos a hacer su ronda, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se fue a cobrar su cheque, pues era día de pago. Estaba feliz porque ese día iba a estar de compras para que Darien viera muchas cosas de su época. Compró revistas, compró un mp4 al cual le pondría una gran cantidad de música para que el la escuchara y luego le dejaría grabadas las que le gustaban para que las escuchara cuando ella no estuviera con él, compraría muchas baterías, ya que no había electricidad para cargarlo y de esa manera no habría problemas.

También pasó por Victorias Secrets y compró varios jueguitos de ropa interior en colores rojo, negro, blanco, de encaje, de lunares, de animal prints, y todo lo que se le ocurrió. Compró algunos libros para llevarle y también compró comida chatarra, helado y coca cola. Quería que él lo probara todo y aunque estaba un poco cansada, ya que había salido directo del trabajo a comprar, se sentía contenta de poder mostrarle todas las cosas nuevas y modernas del mundo actual a Darien.

Más tarde llegó a su casa y se dispuso a dormir un rato, no podía simplemente dejar de descansar porque sería un suicidio teniendo que hacer rondas toda la noche, pero si era sincera consigo misma, era bastante más fácil estar con Michel en su casa, dormir hasta la mañana siguiente y luego, ya descansada, irse a trabajar y hacer su rondas en el museo. ¡Era una locura, pero era genial!

Llegó al museo y se puso el uniforme, pero sin que nadie pudiera ver se fue al piso donde estaba Darien y llevó varias bolsas con las cosas que había comprado y con algo de ropa, para estar en la casa de él. Lo bueno de que él no pudiera hablar con nadie por causa de la maldición, era que nadie pasaba por allí, y ella podía vestir con ropa de su época sin preocuparse porque la vieran o le preguntaran algo. Tuvo que llevar los paquetes en varias tandas, pues eran grandes, y tenía miedo de que la descubrieran. Fue muy cómico, ver a Darien, esperándola y observar su cara cuando vio la cantidad de paquetes. Ella se los dejaba y volvía a salir, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, entonces corría por el pasillo hasta que llegaba al locker y sacaba otros.

Se había salvado de las preguntas porque el chico al que le tocaba hoy era nuevo y Zafiro, su otro compañero, no estaba hoy. Solo que tuvo que decirle que cuando saliera del trabajo tenía que ir directo a casa de su hermana a llevarle todas esas cosas y que le era más fácil hacerlo desde allí, que desde su casa y el chico solo sonrío y no hizo más preguntas. De todas formas era nuevo y no sabía que no tenía hermana.

Terminó con los dos últimos paquetes y atravesó el cuadro nuevamente.

—Listo, ya terminé de traer todo.

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que te estabas mudando.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?—le preguntó algo decepcionada.

El advirtió su malestar y se apresuró a aclararle el malentendido.

—Para nada, mi amor. Es solo que eran tantas cosas que me preocupe que decidieras mudarte en un día. Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si decidieras mudarte a vivir conmigo a mi casa, a mi tiempo—la abrazó y la besó como hace rato quería hacerlo.

Serena tomó algunos paquetes, él tomó otros y se fueron caminando hacia la casa.

—Traje tantas cosas. No vas a creer todo lo que estás por ver—le contó emocionada.

—Que bueno, preciosa, pero esos paquetes solo los abriremos después de que te haga el amor como es debido, porque me muero de ganas por tenerte en una cama, en el bosque, en la cocina y en todos los otros rincones de la casa.

— ¡Darien! ¿No hablas en serio, verdad?

—Hablo muy en serio—le afirmó, cuando ya estaban llegando a la entrada de la casa.

—Quería mostrarte todo—le dijo un poco desilusionada—Por lo menos déjame sacar de las bolsas las cosas de comer, ahora que lleguemos; no quiero que se dañen.

—Serena —tomó su rostro por la barbilla y alzó su rostro para que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos—No quiero que te sientas mal, si quieres veremos todo primero, es solo que me haces tanta falta durante el tiempo que no te veo, que cuando llega el momento de verte, no me puedo saciar de ti—perdona que sea tan insensible, mi amor.

Después de esa explicación, ¿Qué mujer iba a estar disgustada?

—No hace falta ver todo, ahora—lo abrazó y buscó su boca de manera delicada, aunque cuando él le devolvió el beso, lo hizo con fuerza, con poder, mostrando su personalidad. Metía su lengua dentro de su boca, empujándola para que se atreviera a ir más allá y casi enseguida puso sus manos en su trasero y lo apretó fuerte.

—Mejor entramos—dijo ella con las mejillas acaloradas por la intensidad de aquel beso.

Llegaron a la salita de estar y allí dejaron todo.

—Necesito tenerte ahora—le dijo al oído.

—Yo también te deseo demasiado.

Darien no dejó que ella terminara la frase, sino que de una vez, la levantó en brazos y subió con su preciosa carga a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, la depositó suavemente en la gran cama de madera y ella pudo ver rosas regadas por toda la cama y también en el piso. La habitación tenía una suave iluminación con velas a lado y lado de la cama y un candelabro en una mesa que había en la esquina del cuarto.

El la miró con sonrisa pícara—Yo también he estado haciendo preparativos para nuestro encuentro.

El corazón de Serena, se derritió por completo. Nunca un hombre había sido tan especial con ella.

Se acercó para besarlo, aunque él tenía otras ideas.

Darien cayó sobre ella con hambre, de una manera desenfrenada, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo el calor de su piel. Ella al tiempo colocaba las manos en su pecho, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos y como estos se flexionaban, mostrando un cuerpo firme y delicioso.

Él recorrió su cuello con pequeños besos, con su lengua la saboreó y luego la mordió suavemente, casi como marcándola. Se sentía como un animal en celo, pero no podía detenerse. Ella sacaba ese lado de él. Luego bajó hasta sus pechos deleitándose en ellos, acariciando cada uno de sus pezones, dándole un trato especial a cada uno de ellos. Pasaba la lengua por los deliciosos picos erguidos y succionaba.

Serena solo gemía y lanzaba pequeños suspiros de satisfacción, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, para acercarse más. Casi enseguida sintió un dedo penetrarla de manera contundente y certera.

—Te sientes tan mojada.

Ella gritó de placer, mientras él la estimulaba, haciendo que su dedo entrara y saliera de ella cada vez más húmedo. Serena se aferró a él, sintiendo que el placer venía en oleadas. Él aumentó el ritmo y ella se retorció por placer y necesidad. Unos segundos después ella tenía un orgasmo arrebatador que la dejó completamente satisfecha y exhausta. Enseguida lo sintió situarse entre sus piernas y penetrarla. Su cuerpo entraba y salía de ella, mientras Serena se ahogaba en las sensaciones de placer y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

Darien la besó lentamente, haciendo con su boca exactamente lo mismo que hacía con su miembro.

—Rodéame con tus piernas, amor.

Los dos sudaban por el esfuerzo, Darien aumentó la rapidez de sus embestidas y miró hacia abajo, observando cómo ella tomaba todo su grueso tallo, apretándolo y reteniéndolo fuertemente. Sus hermosos pliegues rosados, cubiertos con sus jugos, lo cubrían por completo. Su cara se contrajo por el esfuerzo de no correrse por la belleza de lo que observaba. Volvió a tomar sus pezones enrojecidos e hinchados por su anterior atención hacia ellos, los volvió a saborear sintiendo su sabor a miel y a rosas. La estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo hasta que no hubo un él o ella, solo eran los dos completamente unidos. Ese dulce y estrecho sexo lo apretó mucho más y los dos casi al tiempo obtuvieron su clímax. Él gritó su nombre en su liberación, mientras convulsionaba con los espasmos de su cuerpo, los labios de ella se abrieron tratando de respirar y luego lanzaron un grito de placer.

Luego, él cayó sobre ella casi desmadejado, completamente saciado y extasiado. Darien se sorprendía cada vez más, cuando hacían el amor, porque la reacción de su cuerpo al de ella, era algo que casi no podía controlar, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

Más tarde, después de esa maratónica sesión, ya cuando los latidos de sus corazones estaban un poco más calmados, Darien se levantó y salió de ella. Serena hizo un ruido de protesta que le hizo gracia.

—Solo quiero moverme, para no aplastarte.

—No soy un fideo, cariño.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero no puedes culparme por querer cuidar de ti—le dijo abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Me siento tan completa, cada vez que estamos juntos…

—Lo mismo me sucede a mí, es algo que no sé cómo interpretar.

—No sé, si esta maldición me deje estar contigo para siempre, pero lo que sí sé, es que te necesito Serena, no quiero separarme de ti, nunca.

—Yo tampoco, amor—colocó su mano en su pecho—nunca le he dicho esto a alguien, pero siento que estoy muy enamorada de ti, en realidad creo… mejor dicho, no creo, estoy segura de que te amo. Sé que solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas, pero…

—¿Es verdad eso, mi amor? —le preguntó sorprendido— Yo no me atrevía a decirte lo mismo, por temor a que pensarás que era muy pronto, pensé que tal vez, huirías de mi, si yo te presionaba diciéndote mis sentimientos.

—Tonto, yo pensaba que aquí la única que tenía sentimientos profundos era yo, te veía tan tranquilo algunas veces y yo en cambio cada vez que te veo siento que mi corazón se va a salir del pecho.

—Te amo, Serena. Nunca lo dudes y te juro que buscaré la forma de que estemos juntos para toda la vida, si tú así lo deseas.

Ella lo escuchó, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, con movimientos hipnóticos, que fueron calmándolos a los dos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Después de descansar unas horas, Serena se despertó con el sonoro ruido de su estómago. Tenía hambre, bajaría por las cosas de comer que había traído y haría algo sabroso para que Darien comiera.

Llegó a la salita de estar y comenzó a abrir los paquetes. Sacó las papas fritas, los pepinillos, la mayonesa y la mostaza, junto con el queso mozzarella. No había traído jamón, pues le había visto unos buenos perniles de cerdo, que tenía guardados en sal, para conservar. Saco los doritos, la salsa picante, el pan de perros calientes y las salchichas. Luego miró en otras bolsas y sacó, chocolate y una caja de donas glaseadas. _**¡Se va a morir cuando pruebe todos estos sabores! **_Pensó emocionada.

Corrió hacia la cocina y empezó a registrar hasta dar con los platos, copas y una bandeja de metal, donde comenzó a colocar todo, después de prepararlo.

Hizo perros calientes y sándwich de cerdo con todas las salsas y pepinillos, puso dos copas y una botella de vino tinto, de una buena cosecha, que sabía que le gustaría mucho. Vio una hermosas rosas y tomó una y la puso en la mitad de la bandeja, pero era tanto lo que llevaba que no cabía.

Afortunadamente escuchó una profunda voz, detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Me dejaste solo allá arriba.

Ella le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas—Solo estaba haciendo algo de comer para los dos, estaba por subir las cosas.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo acercándose y tomando la bandeja—No quiero que hagas nada, tú eres mi invitada.

—Bueno, pues muchas gracias, pero ¿Qué va a pasar si me vengo a vivir definitivamente contigo? No pretenderás hacer todo y hacerme sentir como una reina que se lo deja todo a su vasallo.

—Es exactamente, lo que pretendo hacer. No quiero que hagas nada, que te preocupes por nada.

Ella se acercó a besarlo—Esta bien, eso lo discutiremos más adelante, pero por ahora subamos ¿Te parece? Tengo un hambre tan grande que me comería una vaca.

Darien rió ante la comparación.

—Subamos entonces.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se instalaron en la mesa que había en una esquina del dormitorio y allí colocaron todo.

—Veamos —dijo pensativa— ¿Qué te daré a probar primero?

—Creo que los perritos calientes, te van a fascinar—le dijo, mientras le daba uno.

Darien lo recibió y se deleitó en el sabor.

—Ummm, esto es una delicia. ¿Qué es?

—Le dicen perro caliente—su rostro cambió completamente y pareció que iba a enfermarse—¿Comen perro en tu época?

—Bueno, no precisamente—le dijo ella riendo—Es que así le llaman pero solo es una salchicha hecha de carne de cerdo en medio de un pan y luego le ponen salsas.

Él respiró aliviado.

— ¿A todas las comidas les dan ese tipo de nombres?

—Oh, no, para nada. Por ejemplo esto otro se llama Sándwich de cerdo y lo hice con la pierna que tienes guardada en el cuarto de la cocina. Solo le puse dos tajadas de pan y verduras de tu huerto, que también encontré, junto con pepinillos—le dio a probar.

— ¡Exquisito! En realidad son comidas muy fáciles.

—Bueno, yo traje lo más rápido de hacer, pero hay cosas muy elaboradas también. Es solo que pensé que tal vez no tendrías lo que se necesita para hacerlas y por eso no las traje.

— ¿Este vino es de buena cosecha?

—No es el mejor, pero definitivamente es muy bueno, sé que te gustará—le sirvió una copa.

—Está muy bueno—le dijo extendiendo la copa para que le sirviera un poco más.

Luego de haber comido todas las cosas que Serena le trajo y d haber conocido tantos nuevos sabores, llegó la hora de probar el postre.

—Esto te va a encantar, se llama Chocolate.

—Sí, lo conozco. Una vez fui a Venecia y allí lo probé.

—Te aseguro que nunca probaste uno como este—le dio un pedazo de snickers.

—Oh, mi Dios, esto es una delicia.

—Sabía que te gustaría mucho, por eso traje dos cajas. Traje uno, que es líquido y le puedes poner a tu helado o a la leche.

—Una buena idea, ¿Dónde está ese helado?

—El helado no lo traje porque pensé traje tantas cosas, que no sabía si me cabría una más, pero la próxima vez, que nos veamos, lo traeré y jugaremos con el—se acercó a darle un beso y lo miró con descaro—No sabes todo lo que podemos hacer con el helado, amor.

—Tienes cara de traviesa, puedo apostar que lo disfrutaré.

Serena rió—seguro que si, será una nueva forma de hacer el amor—Recordando las revistas, corrió a la silla donde había dejado la bolsa que las contenía—Mira esto—le mostró tantas cosas y entre ellas revistas de Victoria Secrets.

Él pareció confundido— ¿Por qué me muestras esas mujeres desnudas?

—Bueno…solo quería que vieras los diseños y me contaras cuales te gustan para comprarlos para ti.

— ¿Para mí? Yo nunca me pondría algo así—le dijo indignado.

Serena reprimió su deseo de reírse—Lo sé, lo que trato de decir es que tú los escoges y yo me los pongo para que luego cuando hagamos el amor, me los quites.

Él pareció entender y sonrió enigmático—Me gusta esa idea.

Siguieron mirando la revista y el escogió casi todos.

—Te confieso que algo que me gusta mucho de las mujeres de tu época, es la poca ropa que llevan.

—Yo en cambio, considero que es bastante difícil desnudar a un hombre de este siglo, llevan mucha ropa encima—miró la ropa de él, que estaba en el piso, ya que allí había caído por las prisas de estar juntos, se acercó y tomó varias prendas—Por ejemplo, esta cosa no sé para que la utilizas.

—Son calzas y estas son medias— le dijo tocando las prendas—Las necesito como complemento de mi calzón o pantalón como ustedes le dirían. También en la parte de arriba usamos una chaqueta, el jubón y dependiendo de donde estemos, también usamos un gown.

— ¿Eso sería como una chamarra?

—Exacto, una especie de abrigo.

—Pero sus pantalones son muy cortos ¿No les da frío?

—Por eso, están las medias, que en realidad son cómodas y calientan.

—Los pantalones son muy diferentes de los de su época, es cierto, pero no creo que pudiera acostumbrarme a usar algo tan largo e incómodo.

—No, no son incómodos, para nada.

Él le dio una expresión de incredulidad, luego suspiró—Pienso que cada quien vive bien, según su época, tú ves como si todo esto que usamos fuera incómodo, pero estamos más que acostumbrados.

Me imagino que lo mismo pasa contigo.

—Tienes razón, pero yo sigo pensando que me gusta usar mi ropa, aunque esté en tu tiempo.

—Creo que por eso, no vamos a tener problemas. Aquí no hay nadie que nos vea.

Pasaban los días y Serena cada vez, se quedaba más tiempo con él. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Tenían una especie de rutina, cómoda, donde al amanecer, ella hacía café instantáneo, traído del futuro, luego mientras él iba al gallinero y traía los huevos y ordeñaba las vacas, ella hacía pan, como una experta, ya que él le había enseñado. Luego preparaba huevos y freía tocino, o si ese día no querían eso, hacía alguna tortilla o muffins. Había aprendido a hacerlos en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana, que nunca se imaginó que resistieran el calor del horno.

Después se aseaban, por lo general, juntos, para luego terminar haciendo el amor.

Llegado el medio día salían a pasear, recorriendo los alrededores, a veces se iban a un pequeño lago que había cerca y otras veces solo se dedicaban a leer. Ella le mostraba revistas con imágenes que a él lo dejaban atónito. Le preguntaba muchas cosas y ella pacientemente le respondía todas sus inquietudes. Después cuando llegaba la tarde ella se iba. Llegaba para ver siempre que el reloj, caminaba unos cinco minutos y era todo el tiempo que pasaba.

Un día venía de pasar un hermoso día con Darien y cuando fue a pasar al otro lado, vio que algo se movía. Trató de ocultarse y vio a Zafiro hablando con otros hombres, que parecían sospechosos. De lejos se veía que no eran compañeros de la empresa de vigilancia del museo.

— ¿Los conoces? —le preguntó Darien, preocupado.

—Conozco a uno de ellos, pero a los otros no.

—Tengo que irme, no me parece normal que estén esos hombres allí, de pronto Zafiro está en problemas.

—No—le dijo Darien tajante—No quiero que te pase nada malo.

—Darien, este es mi trabajo, si no lo hago, estaré en muchos problemas.

—No si no vuelves a tu tiempo.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—No iras, Serena—la tomó fuerte del brazo.

Ella lo miró molesta—Tú no puedes prohibirme hacer mi trabajo, no creas que soy una mujer sumisa que se deja mandar de un hombre, Darien, porque si eso es lo que buscabas, entonces estamos mal—se soltó y lo empujó para poder saltar por el cuadro—escuchó que la llamaba molesto, gritando que estaba loca, que le podían hacer algo, pero ya ella estaba del otro lado.

Darien, le gritó que se devolviera, le suplicó, cuando vio que ella no atendía a sus gritos, pero no logró nada y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar a través del cuadro, lo que sucedía. Se sentía impotente, con rabia, porque sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y no podía impedirlo.

Serena se colocó detrás de la pared donde estaban los hombres hablando con Zafiro y trató de escuchar lo que decían.

—Sabes bien que te dijimos que el robo era hoy, porque el cliente quiere las obras de arte para dentro de dos días—le dijo un hombre con capucha, su voz era bastante gruesa y sus manos eran grandes, pero estaban cubiertas por guantes. No pudo ver mucho más, ya que el tipo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza. Lo que si vio, es que eran cuatro hombres, los que hablaban con Zafiro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que hoy tengo otro compañero, no es la persona con la que hable para que me ayudara con esto.

— ¿Es que a esa persona no le gusta el dinero? Solo habla y dile que no pasará nada, que son 50.000 dólares para el solo y que lo único que tiene que hacer es perderse después del robo, que con ese dinero compre un pasaje a la primera parte que se le ocurra y se esconda por un tiempo. Luego, podrá hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, excepto volver aquí.

Zafiro parecía asustado, cuando les habló—lo que sucede es que no es un hombre, es una chica y es bastante quisquillosa con el trabajo. Es una santurrona que siempre hace lo correcto y dudo mucho que se deje convencer.

—Pues ese es tu problema, amigo. Intenta convencerla y sino, simplemente cállala de la forma que sea, pero que no hable. No importa lo que tengas que hacer, solo déjanos hacer lo nuestro y listo—le dijo un hombre calvo, muy alto.

Serena se tapó la boca al escuchar lo que decían y trató de buscar ayuda, pero cuando se iba a alejar, otro hombre que ella no esperaba salió de la nada y la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Quién eres? —la miró con curiosidad.

Ella no respondió, lo único en que pudo pensar fue en no dejarse atrapar porque sabía que la iban a matar, así que corrió y el hombre salió tras ella. Los otros vieron lo que sucedía y todos corrieron para atraparla antes de que pudiera bajar al siguiente piso. Ellos trataban de que no pudiera buscar ayuda, ya que en los pisos de abajo habían mas guardias. Serena sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la alcanzaran así que al tiempo que corría tomó su radio y llamó a todo el que pudiera escucharla en ese momento. Dieron la vuelta por todo el piso, hasta que ella volvió a pasar enfrente del cuadro de Darien. Lo miró por un segundo y fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. Sus ojos se encontraron y parecieron hablarse de todo lo que sentían, del amor que se tenían, pero también había preocupación en su rostro, casi terror.

—Suelta ese maldito radio—le dijo un hombre que apareció frente a ella de repente.

— ¿Crees que no escucharon los ruidos? Así no me hayan escuchado por radio, estoy segura de que oyeron mis gritos.

—Por eso mismo vas a tener que morir—dijo el más alto, calvo, el que parecía ser el jefe.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque apenas el hombre dijo eso, inmediatamente le disparó.

Ella sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y escuchó al tiempo un grito en su mente, una voz que conocía muy bien y que en ese momento temió, no volver a escuchar jamás. Poco a poco Serena fue cayendo en una profunda oscuridad y luego ya no sintió, ni escuchó nada más.

— ¿Está muerta? —uno de ellos preguntó.

—Si no lo está, lo estará ahora mismo, esta perra tiene que pagar por habernos echado a perder toda la operación—levantó el arma una vez más, dispuesto a vaciar el cartucho en ella y luego salir rápido de allí. Estaba seguro de que ya venían en camino los demás guardias.

En el momento en el que apretaba el gatillo, una bala alcanzó su mano, arrancándola de su lugar. El hombre grito y en ese momento se armó una gran confusión entre los guardias y la policía que entraba rápidamente y disparaba contra todos ellos.

**Dos semanas después**

—Doctor, usted no entiende, tengo que salir de aquí. Ya no soporto el olor de este hospital, me está poniendo peor y no mejor, todo este ambiente.

—Te entiendo, Serena, pero por favor, recuerda que estuviste muy mal, a causa de tu herida en el pecho. Es muy peligroso romperse una costilla, aunque gracias a Dios, fue tu costilla que la amortiguó la bala que de no haber sido así, hubiera penetrado tu corazón. Aunque ya estás mucho mejor, todavía necesitas cuidados, no puedo dejarte ir, no por lo menos hasta que tengas las tres semanas siquiera en observación e incluso entonces tendrás que pasar al menos uno o dos meses de recuperación en tu casa, para poder salir después y hacer lo quieras. Recuerda que para que los huesos se solden, se necesita tiempo y más si ese hueso es una costilla, sería my peligroso que volviera a romperse. Todo eso sin hablar del hecho de que estás embarazada y me tomé muchos trabajos para salva r a ese bebé, para que vengas a ponerlo en peligro.

—Pero doctor…

—No quiero escuchar nada, una semana más y te irás. Hasta entonces por favor, pórtate bien y descansa—le dijo su médico, dándole palmaditas en el brazo y luego desapareció por la puerta.

Serena se quedó sola y de mal humor, pensando que carajos iba a hacer una semana más, en ese maldito hospital. Luego, se quedó mirando al techo y sonrió, no todo estaba perdido, ahora tenía un hermoso recuerdo de Darien y mientras su bebé estuviera con ella, tendría la fuerza para soportar la ausencia de su padre.

Unas horas después entró un hombre y le hizo una serie de preguntas con respecto al museo y a lo que había pasado ese día del robo.

—Señorita Tsukino, espero que se encuentre mejor—el hombre se sentó en una silla cerca de ella.

—Sí, muchas gracias detective Smith.

— ¿Entonces puedo molestarla con otras preguntas?

— ¿Además de todas las que me ha hecho en estos días? Seguro, porque no, aquí no hay mucho que hacer en estos días.

— ¿Es posible que haya recordado algo más desde la última vez que hablamos?

—No, todo lo que le he dicho es lo que recuerdo.

— ¿No han podido recuperar los cuadros?

—Pudimos recuperar uno, pero el que le llaman el cuadro del hombre triste, ese no hemos podido.

Serena sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. Había tenido la mala suerte de que el maldito ladrón, viera cuando Darien gritó y obviamente cualquier cuadro u obra de arte perdió valor ante sus ojos después de haber visto un cuadro de un hombre que hablaba.

Ella había estado inconsciente y no había podido impedir que el único de los ladrones que había escapado se robara el cuadro de Darien. Para acabar de rematar estos idiotas, no hacían bien su trabajo y la estaban desesperando. Sabía que si estuviera en la calle, podría averiguar por sus propios medios, el paradero del cuadro o de al menos uno de los ladrones.

—Dios ¿Qué iba a hacer si lo perdía para siempre? Ella no se sentía capaz de poder vivir sin Darien.

Tenía que recuperarse rápidamente, necesitaba ser fuerte para él. Pararse de esa cama era su prioridad de ese día en adelante.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: mierda¡ mi pobre Darien TT^TT perdido quien sabe donde y sin mi :D creen que Serena lo pueda encontrar ya que ahora va hacer mama que lindo ¿no? Esta embarazada de él y él no esta para esa gran noticia.**

**Rews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Pasó la tercera semana al fin y ella llegó a su casa, acompañada de una enfermera que lo único que hacía era decirle que no podía levantarse. Todos los días recibía noticias del detective Smith, de quien se había hecho buena amiga, con el pasar de los días y gracias a su interés por el caso. El hombre no entendía bien, su obsesión por encontrar el cuadro y pensaba que ella era una mujer muy responsable que quería encontrar el cuadro porque lo sentía como un deber. En cierta forma tenía razón, ya que siempre quiso hacer lo correcto, sobre todo en lo referente a su trabajo, pero además de eso estaba el hecho de que no podía respirar, de solo pensar en no volver a ver a Darien, ya habían pasado muchos días y nada se sabía. El detective le decía que el cuadro no estaba en el mercado negro y que sus fuentes no habían hablado con nadie que diera una pista del paradero del ladrón. Serena estaba segura de que si ella lo buscaba, lo hallaría, pero cada vez, que se ponía de pié, se tambaleaba y le dolía el pecho, casi hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

—Permiso, señorita Tsukino, ya es hora de su medicina.

—Claro, la medicina—dijo de mal humor— ¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí?

—Paciencia, todo va a salir bien—le dijo la mujer mayor son una cálida sonrisa.

—No estoy muy segura de eso—no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.

—Quiero ayudarla, no me gusta verla tan triste—de repente su expresión cambió y casi como en confidencia, se acercó y le habló en secreto—Que le parece si hacemos ejercicios todos los días para que se fortalezca más rápido y de esa manera la recuperación será más fácil.

—Es una buena idea—le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque no le veía mucho futuro a la idea.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera se tomó muy en serio lo de los ejercicios y poco a poco a medida que los días pasaban, empezaron a hacer sentir mejor a Serena. El problema fue que pasó un mes más hasta que ella por fin, pudo salir sin dolor de su casa y de esa manera empezar a investigar por su cuenta el paradero de Darien. Empezó por ir al barrio donde sabía que vivía Zafiro, cuando trabajaban juntos y allí, entre preguntas en diferentes sitios y casas de amigos y familiares, dio con la casa de la novia de él, una chica que trabajaba en un club nocturno y que era más apegada al dinero que a su lealtad por el hombre que supuestamente amaba.

—Ya te lo dije, si me das lo suficiente, te aseguró que cantaré mejor que un canario. Ese maldito, no se merece que le guarde un solo secreto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me dejó por una puta del otro barrio, una desgraciada que trabaja en una tienda de abarrotes y que toda la vida le hizo ojitos, pero según él, nunca la volteó a mirar—le dijo a Serena prendiendo un cigarrillo y se sirvió un vaso de licor a las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Te sirven 500 dólares?

—Cariño, eso lo hago en una noche con dos clientes.

Bien, entonces era cierto lo que ella pensaba, la mujer era prostituta. Jamás pensó que Zafiro, se metiera con ese tipo de gente, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba hundido hasta el fondo y andaba con gente de la peor calaña. No entendía como no se habían dado cuenta en la empresa. El hombre se había cubierto bien, mientras trabajó allí, seguramente esperando que trabajar en un museo le proporcionara algún día, su golpe de suerte.

—Mil dólares es todo lo que puedo darte, no tengo más.

—Lo tomo, amor, por lo menos serán dos días sin tener que acostarme con algún desgraciado.

—Entonces, ¿Que puedes decirme de Zafiro? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Primero el dinero y enseguida te lo diré.

—No, primero hablas y luego te doy el dinero

— ¿Tienes esa cantidad aquí, contigo?

—Sí, la tengo—Serena sabía que ella iba a pedirle más dinero del que habían hablado por teléfono, así que llevó algo más, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se aprovechara de ella.

—Bien, lo primero que te diré es que él vino a verme el mismo día del robo y me dijo que lo tuviera aquí por unos días. ¿Ves esta cicatriz en el párpado?—le mostró—Fue de la paliza que me dio, cuando le dije, que por nada del mundo arriesgaría mi pellejo por un maldito como él, luego de eso, desapareció, pero me dijo que si su madre necesitaba algo, que lo llamara a ese teléfono—le dio la nota— Su madre está en un asilo, pero está muy enferma y la mujer se portó bien conmigo, así que la visito de vez en cuando—luego recordó—Supe que anda con esa chica del supermercado, tal vez puedas seguirla o preguntarle por él.

—Tendrás que darme algo mas por esos mil dólares—realmente no era mucha información.

—Es todo lo que sé, también tengo nombres de algunos amigos y una foto que nos tomamos hace tres meses. Estábamos en una parrillada con unos nuevos amigos" como él les llamaba—le dio la foto y ella pudo ver a tres de los hombres que había estado en el robo, el único ausente era el calvo, que parecía ser el cabecilla, "BINGO" —se dijo a sí misma y pensó ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados?

Salió de allí feliz y fue directamente a ver al detective Smith, que enseguida se apersonó del asunto, no sin antes regañarla por exponerse de esa manera. El hombre no entendía como ella había podido encontrar más pistas que él. 2Nunca menosprecies el poder femenino, entre mujeres somos muy solidaras" —le contestó ella, aunque la verdad era que lo que había hecho hablar a la ex novia de Zafiro, fue solo despecho.

A los tres días, la llamaron para decirle que habían arrestado a Zafiro, cuando estaba tratando de ver a su novia, la chica del supermercado. Ella inmediatamente pidió hablar con él, pero le dijeron que no y después le dijeron que él había hablado y todo lo que había dicho era que los cuadros habían sido vendidos hacía mucho en el mercado negro. Serena lloró desconsoladamente al darse cuenta de que tal vez, no encontrarían el cuadro, pues en esos momentos algún comprador debía tenerlo en sus manos y lo peor de todo es que quien lo tuviera sabía el secreto de Darien. ¡Dios! sabrían que había alguien vivo dentro de un cuadro, sabrían que había un portal a esa época y Dios sabe cuántas cosas podrían hacer con un portal al pasado.

**Tres años después**

El tiempo pasó y aunque hizo todo lo posible, no pudo encontrarlo. Trató de rehacer su vida, siempre pensando en él, siempre con un gran dolor en su alma. Había dejado el trabajo en el museo porque no soportaba pasar por el piso donde había estado su cuadro y no verlo. Ahora tenía a Riny y hacía todo por ella. Su bebé tenía dos años tres meses y era fruto del último día que estuvieron juntos, su padre y ella. Esa hermosa noche había dejado un hermoso recuerdo. La bebé era maravillosa, tenía unos ojos azules como los de su padre y su cabello era negro, su nariz respingona como la de ella, se arrugaba todo el tiempo, en una mueca que ella había aprendido a hacer muy bien , para llamar la atención. Su sonrisa era hermosa y llena de ternura. Serena daba gracias a Dios todos los días por su pequeño milagro, su única amiga y su gran compañía.

Ese día estaban en el parque, después de estar de compras.

—Ma-má—la llamó.

— ¿Qué sucede mi ángel, tienes frío?

—Pan-que

—No cariño, ya no es hora de comer pancakes, mañana en el desayuno te doy uno, pero ahora es momento de una deliciosa compota de manzana—le dijo emocionada, para que la niña se entusiasmara también.

Su teléfono sonó, era un hombre de una galería que secretamente tenía nexos con el mercado negro y sus compradores eran gente exclusiva con gustos exigentes en obras de arte. Lo había conocido hacía un año y regularmente hablaban, para ver si el cuadro había aparecido o si sabía de alguien que lo tuviera. Serena se hacía pasar por, Siomara, la agente de un gran coleccionista de antigüedades con la ayuda del detective Smith, que ya casi era de la familia y que no había querido cerrar el caso, después de todo ese tiempo.

—Hola Siomara

—Hola Ángelo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien querida, tengo grandes noticias y también malas noticias.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía lo que él le diría.

—Encontré al comprador del cuadro, es un hombre que vive en Escocia y que es tan loco, que vive en un castillo. Colecciona todo tipo de obras de arte extrañas y paga muy bien por retratos como el que robaron del museo.

— ¿Ya hablaste con él?

—Sí, el hombre está convencido de que el cuadro llegó por el destino y que debe protegerlo, así que no lo va a vender. Creo que le falta un tornillo, porque además el mismo afirma, que es un mago, que tiene mil años y el castillo en el que vive ha sido su casa durante todo ese tiempo.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Estás seguro de que habla en serio sobre el cuadro? ¿Sabes si en verdad lo tiene?

—Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos, Me lo mostró con su cámara web, porque es muy desconfiado y no quiso enviar fotos. También me dijo que tenía amigos influyentes y si hablaba de él o del cuadro que tenía en su poder, me hundiría. Entonces la propuesta es esta. Yo te ayudo con la dirección del hombre y tu no dices una palabra de cómo supiste de él, pero te diré algo, tienes que idear la forma de entrar a esa fortaleza, porque si le dices a la policía, solo lograrás ponerle sobre aviso y cuando lleguen, ya el cuadro no estará. Confía en mí, hace tiempo que escucho de él y sé, que el hombre tiene muchos contactos en la policía, a los que les paga muy bien, para que lo dejen en paz y tengo entendido que tiene un escondite para sus obras robadas. Serena se quedó pensando en lo que haría para llegar a ese hombre.

Terminaron de hablar y quedaron en que ella se iría en unos días a Escocia. Recogió lo que pudo y trató de organizar todo. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo volvería. No habló con el detective para que la ayudara porque echaría todo a perder y esta era su única oportunidad de volver a ver a Darien.

Cinco días después, Serena llegaba al aéreo puerto de Escocia con su pequeña bebé.

— ¿Te gustó el viaje en avión, cariño?

La bebé la miró y aplaudiendo le dijo moviendo su cabecita que sí.

—Bueno, mi corazón, entonces vas a estar más feliz ahora que vamos a ir a ver a tu papi.

— ¿Pa-pi?

—Sí, mi amor—le dijo riendo con ella, mirando con amor, ese hermoso rostro que le recordaba a Darien— Lo vas a conocer por fin, mi niña—le hizo cosquillas.

La niña rió alto y ella por un momento se olvidó de su preocupación principal. ¿Cómo haría para hablar con ese hombre que decía tener el cuadro?

Serena llegó a su hotel y se registró. El sitio era estupendo, era una posada antigua con mucha historia, cada uno de los cuartos estaban muy bien cuidados y acondicionados con todo tipo de comodidades. La habitación que le había tocado a ella, era de color palo de rosa, un tono bastante suave y romántico. La cama de dosel con una jarra de agua tipo jofaina, hecha en porcelana, una chimenea en lugar de calefacción moderna y una baño con tina de estilo antiguo también. El vestidor era amplio y tenía en los cajones pétalos de rosas que le daban un aire antiguo, y un olor característico a la ropa. Al lado de su cama había una pequeña cuna, para la bebé, que era la cosa más fascinante y bonita que había visto en su vida. Una cunita en madera, cuyas terminaciones eran cono las de las mecedoras y en la cabecera llevaba unos ángeles tallados con mucho cuidado y de forma tan perfecta que parecían reales. Ni hablar de la ropita de cama de la cuna, eran cobijas y mantas en croché y ganchillo, las sabanitas tenían terminaciones en encaje de color rosado con pequeños lacitos. Serena se maravilló con la atención de la dueña de la pensión y se dijo que más tarde bajaría a agradecerle.

La niña comenzó a lloriquear en ese momento y ella la alzó para arrullarla un poco, al tiempo que buscaba su biberón. Sabía que era sueño, no había molestado en todo el viaje, pero ya debía estar exhausta.

— ¿Tienes hambre mi amor?

La niña comenzó a chupar y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Serena la meció un rato y luego la bajó a la cuna y siguió meciéndola allí. Disfrutaba del silencio que había en la habitación y de la vista hacia el bosque, se quedó allí pensando en su vida, durante esos años que no había tenido a Darien cerca y de lo impresionado que estaría cuando la viera y supiera que tenía una hija. Su destino estaba a punto de cambiar y le agradecía a Dios por ello.

Cuando la bebé se quedo profunda, se acostó un rato en la cama y también se durmió. Más tarde, sintió un toque suave en la puerta y se despertó viendo que todo estaba oscuro _¿Qué hora sería? _Nuevamente volvieron a tocar la puerta, ella se levantó todavía somnolienta y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches—le dijo una señora de rostro amable del otro lado—Soy la señora Amy Mizuno, la dueña del lugar. Le traigo una bandeja con comida para usted y una crema ligera de verduras, para la bebé.

—Buenas noches, señora Mizuno. Me disculpo de verdad, por mi falta de educación, pensaba irla a ver más tarde, pero estábamos tan cansadas que nos quedamos dormidas—le invitó a pasar.

La señora Mizuno entró y le dejó en la mesita auxiliar, las cosas que había traído—No se preocupe, se lo que es tener una bebé pequeña y por lo general el cambio de horario no ayuda.

—Oh si, cayó como una piedra, no se ha despertado para nada, cosa que me preocupa porque a las dos de la mañana, va a querer jugar y hacer de todo.

La mujer rió—si ese es el caso, no dude en avisarme a mí, o en bajar a la cocina y tome un poco de leche tibia con algunas hojas de lechuga que hay en la nevera, las pone a cocinar y las deja entibiar un poco, luego se la da a la niña y dormirá tranquila el resto de la noche.

—No por favor, me da vergüenza causar problemas.

—No son problemas, jovencita. Mañana hablaremos más a gusto y le contaré algunas cosas de por aquí; mientras, le deseo que pase una muy buena noche.

—Muchas gracias, señora Mizuno, es usted muy amable, que pase buena noche usted también— cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cuna para ver si su chiquita todavía dormía. Le dio pesar despertarla, pero le tocaba, si quería dormir más tarde. Tocó su mejilla regordeta y tan pronto la bebé abrió sus ojitos y la vio, sonrió. Comieron y luego vieron televisión un rato, trató de jugar un poco con ella y gracias a Dios a las doce de la noche, cayeron fundidas.

A la mañana siguiente, bajaron a desayunar y allí se encontró con la señora Mizuno.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días—le dijo sonriendo al ver a la niña—Así que tu eres Riny.

La niña sonrió babeando.

—Eres una hermosura.

—Gracias —dijo Serena— Le agradezco, lo de anoche.

—No me des la gracias Serena, el señor MacArthur, nos dijo que te tratáramos con mucha familiaridad y que quería que te sintieras como en tu casa.

—Perdón ¿Quién me dijo?

—El señor MacArthur.

—Pero es que yo no lo conozco todavía.

—Pues él me dijo que te estaba esperando y habló conmigo hace más de una semana, para decirme que estarías llamando aquí, para reservar una habitación. Me dijo que no pagarías nada, que todos los gastos los asumía él.

—No puedo permitirlo… —le dijo incómoda.

—Yo solo sigo sus órdenes—le respondió desentendiéndose del asunto.

— ¿Hace mucho que lo conoce?

—Muchísimos años—le dijo con la mirada perdida, recordando— ¿Por qué no se sienta un rato conmigo y hablamos? Así le contaré cómo fue que entró a mi vida Andrew MacArthur.

—Claro…por supuesto—había despertado su curiosidad.

—Yo era muy joven cuando mi padre murió, dejando solo deudas de juego. El señor MacArthur llegó un día y me dijo que era el nuevo dueño de esta casa, yo de la impresión me puse a llorar y tuve una crisis de asma, estaba muy enferma por aquel entonces. Él me llevó a un hospital y me cuidó, como si fuera de su familia. Cando me alivié me dijo que si yo trabajaba para él, por 10 años, el me daría la casa y la pondría a mi nombre. Trabajé como gerente de la posada y le hicimos arreglos a la casa, luego me pagó los estudios y cuando me gradué apenas cinco años después, me dio la casa escriturada y me dijo que si yo quería, el podía ser mi socio y entre los dos tener la mejor pensión de esta región. Así pasó y desde entonces trabajamos juntos.

—Suena como una buena persona.

—Lo es—respondió muy segura.

— ¿Cómo supo que yo venía?

—No tengo idea, yo me imaginé que ya se conocían.

—Nunca en mi vida lo he visto.

—Bueno, eso es algo que vamos a arreglar inmediatamente—dijo una profunda voz, desde atrás.

Las dos mujeres voltearon y Serena vio un hombre grande, como de un metro, noventa, que la miraba fijamente. Tenía el cabello canoso, pero aun siendo un hombre de unos 65 años, se veía muy conservado y era muy apuesto. Tenía ojos azul profundo, que parecían ver más allá de tu alma.

—Buenas días señorita Tsukino.

—Buenos días señor MacArthur ¿Cómo sabía su nombre verdadero? Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, de hecho estaba hospedada bajo otro nombre.

—Es usted una mujer muy hermosa, como me lo imaginé.

—Muchas gracias, perdone que sea tan directa, pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo supo usted que…

—¿Me permite hablar con usted a solas?

Serena lo miró, tratando de analizarlo.

—Está bien, llevaré a la niña, no tengo con quien dejarla.

—Por supuesto, aunque no tiene que ser ahora. Me gustaría invitarla a cenar esta noche, si le parece bien.

—Muy bien, iré esta noche entonces.

—No hace falta que conduzca, yo enviaré un chofer para que la recoja.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche.

El hombre pareció muy complacido con su respuesta y casi enseguida se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó a la señora Mizuno.

—Es un hombre de pocas palabras, no lo tomes a mal. Cuando lo conozcas mejor, te caerá bien.

—Eso espero—respondió preocupada.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7 Fin

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

Llegó la noche y con ella el momento más angustioso y a la vez, más feliz de la vida de Serena, porque sabía que iba a la casa de un hombre que no conocía, un comprador ilegal de obras de arte robadas que sabía que ella no era quien decía ser y además iba a estar en la casa donde muy seguramente estaba el cuadro que tanto adoraba.

Serena se colocó el mejor vestido que tenía. Quería que Darien la viera bonita, que no se diera cuenta de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, no quería preocuparlo con eso, sería injusto con un hombre que estaba encerrado en un cuadro.

Muy puntual, llegó el chofer y la condujo a la mansión del señor MacArthur, llegaron a una entrada como de películas, donde el carro estacionó y la dirigieron a un salón llenó de costosas obras de arte, era como un estudio, pero tenía el tamaño de todo su apartamento.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino, estoy encantado con esta visita.

—Buenas noches señor MacArthur, muchas gracias por haberme invitado—le fue a dar la mano y él, muy galantemente la besó.

—¿Le parece si nos tomamos una copa primero? Siéntese por favor, la cena está casi lista, estoy seguro que unos minutos nos llamarán—se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenía en el salón.

—Una copa de vino, estará bien para mí.

Mientras él servía las bebidas, ella lo analizó de pies a cabeza. El hombre le parecía todo un misterio y ella estaba tan cansada de misterios y tan estresada por todo lo que había pasado para llegar a Darien, que simplemente decidió que no le iba a seguir el juego, le preguntaría lo que deseaba y si el cuadro estaba en venta. Quería salir de todo eso cuanto antes.

—Perdone si le parezco un poco grosera señor, pero me preguntaba, si sabe usted la verdadera razón de mi viaje a Escocia.

—Lo sé, señorita Tsukino y por favor llámeme Andrew.

—Muy bien Andrew, solo quiero saber si usted tiene un cuadro, muy querido para mí.

—Lo tengo. ¿Sabía usted que ese cuadro es un portal hacia él pasado? Bueno, hacia cierta parte del pasado, ya que la maldición de una vieja bruja, no deja que se pueda ir más allá de esa casa, que está pintada allí.

—Lo sé y por eso quiero preguntarle ¿Qué planes tiene usted con ese cuadro?

—No tengo ningún plan, Serena. Yo solo quiero hacer feliz a un buen amigo y de paso evitar que la gente le dé un mal uso a ese portal.

—¿Buen amigo?

—Soy un hombre bastante solo, como usted ha podido darse cuenta, y mi única compañía siempre han sido mis libros y obras de arte que colecciono hace muchos siglos.

Serena no pasó desapercibida la palabra siglos. Este hombre estaba loco, pero le seguiría la corriente.

—Un buen día decidí ir a una subasta ilegal, por supuesto, me apena decirlo, pero las cosas que verdaderamente valen la pena, solo se encuentran allí. Vi el cuadro y el aura que lo rodeaba. ¿Sabe?

Entre brujos antiguos, sabemos reconocernos o reconocer la magia de los demás. Eso fue lo que pasó cuando vi el cuadro del hombre triste. Sabía que había algo más y decidí comprarlo, antes de que otro lo hiciera y así averiguar el secreto que contenía. Mi sorpresa fue inmensa, cuando unos dos o tres meses después de haberlo colgado en este mismo estudio, escuché una voz torturada, que pedía ver a Serena. Al principio el hombre no decía más, que su nombre, pero luego, con el tiempo, yo fui ganándome su confianza, hasta que él se abrió conmigo y comenzamos a hablar de su época, de las cosas que solía hacer. Nunca le pregunté por usted, solo espere que fuera él, quien me hablara de esa misteriosa mujer. Un día, muy triste me dijo que había conocido una hermosa mujer, que lo amó y que el amó con toda su alma, pero que siempre supo que la perdería, porque él no estaba destinado a ser feliz.

Serena, escuchaba la historia del hombre y se sorprendió al ver que él le extendía un pañuelo. Lo miró como preguntándole para que se lo daba y el sonrió amablemente. Fue allí, cuando ella se percató de que estaba llorando. Secó sus lágrimas, mientras él, continuaba con su relato.

Me dijo que mientras duró había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en 450 años y que por primera vez, desde esa maldición saboreó la esperanza. Con esa mujer quería hijos, quería una vida, pero no se atrevió a pedírselo, porque le parecía muy egoísta que ella viviera encerrada con él, dejando atrás una vida de libertad, de cosas modernas, para cambiarla por una época llena de trabajos y antigüedades.

—Yo le pregunté qué había pasado y me dijo lo que sucedió en el museo. El piensa que usted murió y eso lo devastó.

Serena lloró aún más.

—Ma-ma—dijo la bebé, que la miraba extrañada.

—No pasa nada, mi cielo, mami está feliz y por eso llora—le dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

La niña pareció despreocuparse y le hizo señas con los bracitos de que la bajara, para jugar en el piso. Allí la dejó, mientras continuaba escuchando a Andrew.

—Me preocupa que muera, porque cuando lo vi, la primera vez, se veía triste, pero no enfermo, ahora lo veo mal y sé que casi no come, veo su aura y cada día se debilita más. Por eso la busqué, según las indicaciones que él me dio de su físico, su nombre y busqué sin decirle a él, lo que hacía, porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Me enteré de que usted se había salvado y que había tenido un bebé. Solo tuve que sumar dos más dos, para saber que era de él.

—¿Usted ha sabido todo este tiempo que yo soy la persona que Darien ama?

—Sí—le contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Y porque maldita sea, no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué no trató de contactarme?

—Serena, usted sabe que si no soy cuidadoso, podría meterme en un lio por tener un cuadro como este en mi casa, primero porque no soy el único que sabe lo que este cuadro realmente es, sino porque además la policía lo busca, ya que es robado. Si no hago las cosas cuidadosamente, me podrían llevar a la cárcel. La policía nunca entendería que este cuadro está mucho mejor conmigo, que con cualquier ser humano en el mundo, porque yo comprendo lo que es y no lo veo, como un objeto que me va a hacer rico, puesto que ya lo soy y tampoco deseo viajar en el tiempo, porque de hecho, ya lo puedo hacer sin la ayuda del cuadro.

—No le creo.

—Es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

—¿Que no le crean?

—Exacto. De esa manera siempre pensarán que soy un millonario loco y esa, señorita Serena Tsukino, es una gran fachada.

Serena se tocó las sienes—No entiendo nada.

—No tiene porque, jovencita. Lo único que debe importarle es ir a ver a esa persona que tanto ama.

—Lo sé, pero también debo pensar en todo esto. Usted dice tantas cosas, que me confunden.

—Tal vez, usted no me crea, pero tengo mucho más años de lo que se ven. Soy el último de mi especie, mi origen es celta y entiendo de estas cosas. Aunque he tratado de ayudarlo, la maldición de un poderoso brujo, solo puede ser revertida por él mismo.

—¿Por qué no le dijo que yo estaba viva? ¿Por qué no le contó que tenía una hija? Tal vez eso hubiera hecho que comiera, que no perdiera las ganas de vivir.

—Serena, yo no sabía cómo era su relación con usted, yo no podía darle esperanzas y que luego, cuando la contactara, usted de repente me dijera que ya no quería verlo, o que quería rehacer su vida porque había pensado mejor las cosas y esa no era la vida que quería. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo entonces? ¿Qué le hubiera podido decir después de que el emocionado, la estuviera esperando? No Serena, tenía que asegurarme primero que su amor era tan real y fuerte, como el de él.

Ella entendió sus palabras y tomó su mano, para agradecerle.

—No sé, que hubiera hecho, si ese cuadro hubiera llegado a manos equivocadas. Toda la vida le agradeceré.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Pienso que es un deber hacer cosas buenas cuando venimos a este mundo y espero que mi cuota de obras buenas, borre mi cuota de obras malas que como mago, hice alguna vez.

—Quiero verlo—le dijo inmediatamente.

—Claro que sí, pero déjeme preguntarle algo. ¿Está usted dispuesta a cambiar su presente, por una vida en una época dura, donde ni va a tener las comodidades que tiene ahora, ni va a hablar con más personas que Darien y su niña?

—Yo no tengo nada aquí, señor. Todas mis posesiones son esta hermosa bebé—le dijo señalando a su niña—y ese hombre que me ama tanto, como yo a él. La vida está hecha de sacrificios y decisiones. Yo tomo mi decisión, aunque no la veo como un sacrificio, para nada.

El hombre la miró con respeto y afecto—Pues entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, querida—acompáñeme—le dijo señalando el camino, que la llevaría a ver por fin a Darien.

Serena, tomó a su niña y lo siguió. Llegaron a una especie de ático, con una puerta, que se abría con una clave. Al entrar vio que era una habitación enorme, cómoda con un gran ventanal, desde el cual se divisaba el mar.

—Esta habitación la considero mía y de Darien, a pesar de que él no puede disfrutarla, me gusta que él pueda ver el mar desde esa ventana y que esté en un lugar cómodo, no en un sitio oscuro y triste como una bodega o una bóveda, que es el lugar donde seguramente lo hubiera puesto alguien que supiera lo que hace el cuadro.

—Le gradezco mucho, su cariño hacia él y las molestias que se ha tomado.

Andrew no respondió solo se acercó al cuadro y la llamó, para que también se acercara. Serena sentía mariposas en el estómago. _¿Qué haría él, cuando la viera? ¿Todavía sentiría el mismo amor por ella?_ Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar de frente y lo que vio hizo que sus rodillas se aflojaran, casi cae al piso, sino hubiera sido por Andrew. _¿Qué le había pasado? _Estaba tan delgado y decaído, casi no reconocía en ese rostro, al hombre hermoso y de aspecto poderoso, que alguna vez conoció.

—Mi amor, estoy aquí, por fin te he encontrado—le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Darien no contestó, solo se veía mirando al horizonte, sin decir palabra.

—Tal vez, es uno de esos momentos en los que el cuadro lo obliga a estar allí, sin decir nada. Una vez me dijo que cuando era de día o mientras la gente de afuera pudiera estar mirando el cuadro, él siempre estaba allí, me dijo que la maldición lo obligaba, que solo cuando era de noche o la gente no lo veía, el podía separarse del cuadro y hacer su vida normal.

—Amor, ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No te hice falta?

Darien no hablaba.

—Darien, amigo, aquí está la chica de la que tanto me hablaste, no te dije nada porque no quería darte falsas esperanzas, pero ahora la tienes aquí, toda para ti. ¿Sabes amigo? Te envidio, una mujer tan hermosa y una preciosa bebé, es todo lo que yo hubiera querido en mi vida.

El rostro de Darien, pareció moverse y en su mirada se percibía cierta inquietud y emoción, aunque siguió sin hablar.

—Darien, por favor—le suplico ella—Darien—lo llamó de nuevo, luego suspiró cansada—Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

—Tal vez, Serena—le dijo condescendiente—Si quieres podemos esperar un poco, todavía no hemos cenado, así que si quieres lo hacemos y luego volvemos.

—Sí, me parece, tal vez necesita estar solo un momento—había preocupación en su voz.

Ese día Darien no dijo una sola palabra y Serena regresó a la posada destrozada. Durmió a la niña, que estaba un poco inquieta. Sabía que la niña percibía las cosas, ella notaba sus cambios de ánimo y este dolor tan grande en su corazón, no lo podía disimular. Cuando la pequeña cayó rendida, ella se puso a ver televisión, sin verla realmente, ya que solo pensaba en lo triste que se veía Darien y en su indiferencia. Le dolía el corazón y no sabía qué hacer ahora, todo este tiempo su única meta fue llegar a él, nuevamente, volverlo a ver y hacer una vida juntos. Ahora se sentía desubicada, sin rumbo ¿Qué tal si Darien, no quería seguir con ella? En todo en este tiempo sus sentimientos podrían haber cambiado.

_Piensa Serena, ahora tienes una hija, no puedes decaer, pelea, se fuerte y dale razones para seguir contigo, no dejes que él te eche a un lado—se dijo a sí misma._

En la mañana se fue para la casa de Andrew y el la llevó nuevamente al sitio donde estaba el cuadro. Se cansó de hablar con él, de contarle sobre la niña, sobre sus primeros meses de nacida, cuando dijo mamá por primera vez, pero no veía ninguna reacción en él. Ya era tarde cuando regresó a su casa.

Gracias a Dios por la señora Mizuno, que le cuidaba a su niña, pero si volvía al día siguiente, tendría que traerla a la casa de Andrew, porque ya no quería abusar de la confianza de esa señora.

Pasaron los días y luego las semanas y ya Serena tenía tres semanas de estar en Escocia. En ese tiempo no había faltado ni un solo día a su encuentro con Darien, pero él no se dignaba hablarle.

Sentía que no podía mas, eran demasiadas cosas, su convalecencia, esos años sin él, el embarazo de la niña y su mala situación, porque había vendido casi todo para poder encontrarlo, luego por fin averigua su paradero y cuando se ven, él ni siquiera le hablaba.

—Darien, ya me cansé. Te estás portando como un niño inmaduro, si no quieres hablarme, por mi está bien, pero no podrás impedir que entre en ese cuadro.

Se puso de pie y trató de entrar en el cuadro, pero por algún motivo no lograba hacerlo. Volvió a tratar y nada, ya su cuerpo no traspasaba el lienzo del cuadro, ahora era como si hubiera una pared allí.

Comenzó a gritar y a llamarlo, pero él no la escuchaba.

—¡Darien! Por favor, esto no es justo ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿Ya no me amas? Está bien si ya no me quieres a mí, pero no es justo que le quites a tu hija la oportunidad de conocerte. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Darien!

Andrew entró preocupado, pues hasta abajo se escuchaban los gritos de Serena.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sabes lo que pasa, que he perdido años de mi vida pensando en un hombre que ni siquiera pensaba en mi, un hombre que ya me olvidó—miró a Darien con rabia— Después de todo lo que hice para encontrarte, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esto. Me cansé—le dijo a Andrew— Ya no más, si él ya no quiere estar conmigo, ni con su bebé, pues que se vaya a la mierda, no lo necesito, de ahora en adelante voy a rehacer mi vida, me dedicaré a mi hija y te juro que lo voy a olvidar. Darien no se merece el sacrificio que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

—Serena, cálmate por favor. Dale un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Mas tiempo?

—Eso no va a pasar, Andrew, si él hubiera querido verme o hablarme, ya lo habríamos hecho.

Se quedó mirando el cuadro un momento, se acercó llorando desconsoladamente y le dio un beso a la pintura en el rostro.

—Adiós Darien, que tengas una buena vida. Espero que algún día puedas vivir fuera de esa maldición y encuentres una mujer que si te haga feliz.

De repente escuchó una voz que conocía bien, el lloraba y le decía que no se fuera.

—Quédate conmigo, amor. Tus lágrimas me rompen el corazón y ya no quiere verte mas así.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas de esta forma?

—¿Es que no entiendes? Yo morí el día que pensé que te habían asesinado, cuando te dispararon. En el momento en que te vi nuevamente, solo quise abrazarte a ti y a mi pequeña, pero en lo único que pensaba era en que no te merezco, no tengo derecho a quitarte tu vida, para encerrarte conmigo en una época en la que solo pasarás trabajos y además no hay medicina avanzada como en tu tiempo. Si te sucede algo a ti o a la niña, me moriría de pena, al saber que si les pasa algo malo, será por mi culpa, porque insistí en que te quedaras conmigo. Estoy seguro que después de un tiempo, me vas a odiar, al ver que va pasando el tiempo y permaneces encerrada en un lugar como este.

—Eso no es cierto, mi amor. Yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Darien extiende su mano, quiere tocarla, pero el cuadro no lo permite.

—¿Qué sucede?—le pregunta angustiada.

—No lo sé—le responde preocupado.

—Lo que sucede es que eras tú, la que permitía que se debilitara la maldición, pero al no volverse a ver ustedes dos, ella se fortaleció.

—No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que yo sea la que la debilite?

—No eres tú, es tu amor, el que lo hace. Los embrujos y maldiciones, funcionan muchas veces como contratos, es decir, que tienen clausulas o condiciones. Al parecer la bruja, puso una solución a la maldición, para que si ella moría sin revertirla, el mismo embrujo lo hiciera. No estoy seguro de cuál es la condición para que el embrujo se destruya, pero si sé, que tú eres la clave. Me imagino que el tiempo se encargará de hacer lo suyo y terminar la maldición.

—Es increíble lo que dices, pero en cierta forma le encuentro sentido, amigo mío—dijo Darien.

—Entonces, podré pasar al otro lado, pero pueden pasar años para que suceda—dijo desanimada.

—Eso…o tal vez. Yo pueda por unos segundos abrir el portal, para que tú y tu niña, pasen rápidamente. Por eso te pregunté si estabas segura de quererte quedar en ese mundo, porque no podré abrir ese portal nuevamente.

—Oh, mi Dios, claro que sí, estoy segura. Deseo estar con él y eso no tiene marcha atrás—lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

Andrew riendo, le devolvió el abrazo—Ahora creo, que mejor te preparas para regresar a los brazos de tu hombre y yo mientras me prepararé mentalmente. Necesitaré de mucha energía para hacer esto.

Dos noches después, Serena se despide de la señora Mizuno y le agradece por todas sus atenciones. Cuando ella le pregunta si regresa a casa, ella le contesta decidida que sí. Sabía que por fin, estaría en casa, al lado de su pequeña niña y el amor de su vida.

Antes de irse, se gastó los ahorros que le quedaban en compras para ella, Darien y la bebé. Compró crema de afeitar, cuchillas, helado, ropa interior sexy, música y muchas pilas, puesto que la energía era algo inexistente. También compró ropa para la bebé, para cuando estuviera más grandecita. Ella no tenía idea de coser, pero compró libros para tener una idea, puesto que estaba segura que al final, le iba a tocar hacerlo y para acabar de rematar seguro le tocaba a mano, porque no vio máquinas de coser en la casa de Darien. Luego de todas sus compras se fue feliz a la casa de Andrew.

Ella y Darien hablaron con Andrew más tarde y en vista de que el hombre era un brujo y sabía lo que pasaba con el cuadro, le pidieron que nunca lo vendiera y que dejara todo dispuesto para que cuando el faltara, alguien de su entera confianza, heredara el cuadro y lo cuidara bien.

Después de haber puesto todo en orden y haberse despedido de Andrew, él le pidió que se colocara con la niña, frente al cuadro. Inmediatamente tomó un libro antiguo y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño para ella. Luego alzó la voz y todas las ventanas se abrieron, dejando pasar una helada brisa, cuyos susurros parecían las voces de miles de personas. Su cuerpo comenzó a doler y se abrazó a su hija con miedo, hasta que comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se desvanecía, de repente veía sus piernas y al segundo, ya no. La niña comenzó a llorar asustada y casi enseguida se calló. Fue sorprendente como en un minuto estaban frente a Andrew y al siguiente estaban en el bosque, rodeadas de árboles y viendo a Darien acercarse a ellas corriendo.

Apenas cargó a su hija, lloró de emoción al verla, se sintió orgulloso de ser el padre de semejante belleza. La bebé parecía saber que él era su padre y le sonreía, le hacía ojitos y le daba unos muy babosos besos. El estaba embelesado y su sonrisa no tenía precio. A Serena le abrazaba y besaba cada nada, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se desvaneciera en cualquier segundo.

—Estoy feliz de que estén aquí, no puedo creer tanta felicidad.

Al día siguiente, en el cuadro se podía ver la pintura de una pareja que se miraba a los ojos con amor.

Darien vio el cuadro cambiar con los años y lo que una vez, fue una familia de de tres, se convirtió muy pronto en una familia de cinco. Él cuadro pasó de ser la pintura de un hombre triste y solo, a ser la de una pareja enamorada, que miraba sonriente a sus tres hijos.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8 Epigolo

**El hombre del cuadro**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Amaya Evans y el nombre de la novela es El hombre del cuadro, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Epílogo

Un buen día, Darien y Serena estaban caminando por el bosque y ven llegar una carreta. El que la conduce los saluda y ellos se quedan sorprendidos, pensando que tiene que ser un sueño. Le preguntan al hombre, como había llegado hasta allí y les responde, que vio un camino y simplemente lo tomó, de esa manera llegó a la finca de ellos.

Darien la mira sorprendido todavía por estar hablando con alguien más que su mujer y sus hijos.

Inmediatamente saben que la maldición se ha debilitado por completo y se abrazan riendo, besan a sus hijos y gritan de alegría, ante los confundidos ojos del hombre de la carreta. Luego, corren a la casa a buscar el baúl, que habían encontrado cuando ella se había ido a vivir con él. Habían estado de limpieza y en la parte más escondida del pequeño sótano, encontraron un baúl, de madera de sándalo.

Precioso, pero por más que trataron de abrirlo, nunca pudieron hacerlo y hasta intentaron con un hacha que se partió primero, que la tapa del baúl. Fue allí cuando supieron que muy seguramente pertenecía a la bruja de la maldición, de manera que lo dejaron guardado en la misma parte donde lo habían encontrado. El tiempo pasó y lo olvidaron, hasta ahora…

Todos se sentaron frente al dichoso baúl y al abrirlo, se encontraron con varios sacos de monedas y joyas. Al fondo había una carta que estaba dirigida a Darien.

_Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida. Te preguntarás porqué ahora ya la maldición se ha ido. La respuesta es muy simple; tú necesitabas conocer a una persona a la que de verdad pudieras amar, alguien que te importara lo suficiente, como para ser el hombre integro, responsable y amoroso, que yo sabía que existía muy profundo en tu corazón. Esa mujer debía ser especial y amarte tanto que pudiera ser capaz de hacer un sacrificio de amor por ti._

_Ahora, que puedes leer esto, se que hallaste a la mujer indicada, pues ya no hay maldición._

_Tu castigo terminó Darien, te perdono por lo que una vez fuiste, por haber engañado a mi hija. Tú hiciste algo que la llevó a suicidarse, pero ella siempre tuvo la opción de no hacerlo, y por eso no eres totalmente culpable de lo que sucedió. Al pasar el tiempo, el rencor se disipó y solo quedó la soledad y el dolor de saber que mi hija se fue primero que su madre de este mundo, por eso pensé que tal vez, podría sacar algo bueno, de esta desgracia. Así que utilicé mis conocimientos y lancé un embrujo para que mientras tú no conocieras el amor verdadero, no pudieras salir de este cuadro._

_Te pido perdón por tantos siglos de sufrimiento y espero que esta nueva vida y este pequeño regalo que dejo dentro del baúl, te sirva para forjar un futuro lleno de_

_felicidad y riqueza, al lado de tu amada. Tu castigo ha terminado._

_Se feliz._

Darien lloró de felicidad, de miedo por lo que ahora venía y de arrepentimiento por haber hecho sufrir tanto a una madre a causa de sus acciones inmaduras. Serena limpió sus lágrimas y lo besó.

—Por fin libres, mi amor—le dijo abrazándolo.

El sonrió y gritó feliz—¡Por fin!

—Tenemos tanto por hacer, Darien.

El se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir—Serena, mi amor ¡quieres volver a tu mundo?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mi vida está aquí contigo, en este tiempo y no quiero escuchar eso nunca más—le dijo molesta.

Darien la cargó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras los niños los veían y reían.

—Te amo Serena, más que a mi vida.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi caballero de brillante armadura. Tu llegaste a mi vida para salvarme de la soledad tan grande en la que vivía y me mostraste lo que era amar y ser amada—le dio un beso donde le mostró todo lo que sentía.

—Mami.

Vieron a Armando el más pequeño, halando la falda de Serena.

—Mami ¿Podemos ir a conocer el pueblo?—les preguntó Riny, su hija mayor de ocho años.

—Claro que si, cariño, vamos todos.

Darien tomó de la mano a su esposa y junto con sus niños, fueron caminando, disfrutando de ese hermoso día soleado, hablando de todos los planes para ese futuro que tenían por delante.

**FIN**

**N/a: se los dije la historia fue hermosa y linda yo la ame en todos los sentidos, me reí, llore y me emocione leyendo no se ustedes pero espero que les allá gustado mucho. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
